Les enfants maudits
by Lokitty Laufeyson
Summary: Thor a eu une vision. Les pierres d'infini vont refaire surface, et le monde ne s'en relèvera pas. Mais le seul qui puisse aider les Avengers à sauver l'univers est en prison pour avoir tenté de conquérir la terre au côtés de Chitauris. Et il porte avec lui un terrible secret. Loki est il aussi maléfique que l'on veut bien le croire ? RÉSUMÉ PLUS COMPLET DEDANS
1. chapter 1

**Rating :** **M** **( Je ne sais pas trop ou situer pour le moment je préviendrais le moment venu si ça doit évoluer )**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien ( Sauf mes yeux pour pleurer )**

 **Résumé : Pour ses actes sur Midgard, Odin a condamné Loki à passer le reste de ses jours en prison et avoir les lèvres cousues. Thor est reparti sur Terre et a combattu Ultron aux côtés des Avengers. Troublé par sa vision sur les pierres d'infinité, il rentre à Asgard. La conjonction est proche et l'éther s'apprête à refaire surface. Plus que jamais le monde a besoin du sorcier suprême, mais Loki n'est plus rien, privé de ses véritables pouvoirs depuis qu'il a croisé le chemin de Thanos et portant en son sein un terrible secret. Pourtant il est bien le seul à pouvoir sauver l'univers de la rage destructrice du Titan Fou**.

 **Timeline : L'histoire mélange des éléments des comics et de la mythologie, mais globalement on reste dans l'univers des films.**

 **\- Contrairement au MCU, l'ère d'Ultron se passe avant Thor 2 ( On a donc Thor 1 - Avengers - Ultron - Fic )**

 **\- La fic démarre en gros au niveau de Thor 2 The Dark World**

 **\- Les faits révélés dans Thor Ragnarok ne sont pas prit en compte.**

 **\- Sleipnir, Jörmungrand, Fenrir et Hela sont les enfants de Loki qu'il a porté. Ses autres fils qu'il a eu avec Sigyn sont morts.**

 **\- Comme dans les comics, Loki est le sorcier suprême du multivers, autre chose que les petits tours de magie auxquels on a le droit dans le MCU.**

 **Note d'auteur : Pour ceux qui me connaissent pour mon autre fic sur le fandom avengers ( ''Corrupt me please'' ), j'avais envie depuis un moment de me lancer en parallèle dans une fic d'envergure qui ré-écrive l'histoire du MCU. Bien sûr, mon chouchou Loki sera central ( comment pourrait -il en être autrement?) Il y aura de nombreux couples, Yaoi, mais pas que. Je n'annonce pas de couples parce que je risque de changer d'avis en cours de route, je peux juste vous dire qu'il y aura bien entendu du Thorki. On aura aussi du MpregLoki, vous voilà donc prévenus. Voilà, j'espère que cette nouvelle fic en parallèle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en reviews, encore une fois ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne pas Corrupt me please, bien au contraire ! Par ailleurs vous retrouverez un petit glossaire en fin de chapitre, si il y a d'autres termes pour lesquelles vous auriez voulu des explications, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Un gros merci à ma beta, Miss Homme Enceinte 2 !**

 _ **Des Neufs Royaumes d'Yggdrasil, Midgard est, après Asgard, sans aucun doute celui qui ignore le plus les arts mystiques. La majorité des populations n'a qu'une idée très biaisée de la magie et la considère comme une fantaisie bonne pour plaire aux enfants. Toutefois Midgard a connu il y a des siècles un sorcier digne de notre intérêt. Kagliostro, sorcier suprême de Midgard en son temps, se distingua en particulier pour ses travaux sur la manipulation du Temps et la maîtrise d'une des six Pierres d'Infinités sous la forme d'un artefact connu aujourd'hui sous le nom d'Œil d'Agamoto.**_

 **"Histoire des arts mystiques à travers Yggdrasil" - Loki Odinson**

L'obscurité était une vieille amie pour Loki. Il ne la craignait pas, au contraire, il l'embrassait, se fondait en elle. Il ne craignait pas le noir, il était feu. L'obscurité, comme une alliée, le cachait aux yeux du monde, mais aussi aux siens, la monstruosité du Dieu des Mensonges.

Et puis elle l'avait trahie. Permettant à ses ennemis de se cacher, devenant complice de ses souffrances et étouffant ses cris d'agonie, les taisant au reste de l'univers alors qu'il souffrait mille morts. Même le puissant Heimdal n'aurait pu distinguer son âme là où il était.

Il avait été dupé depuis le début, lui, le Dieu de la Tromperie. L'obscurité n'avait jamais été de son côté. L'obscurité c'était le vide après la chute. C'était la violence des Chitauris. C'était son esprit déchiré par Thanos. Mais le Sorcier suprême du multivers ne peut pas avoir peur du noir? Si?

Loki ouvrit les yeux pour voir le plafond blanc de sa cellule. Son sommeil, si toutefois on pouvait qualifier cet état fiévreux et semi-conscient de sommeil, avait été bref. Il se sentait fébrile, comme si le moindre geste allait ébranler tous ses membres. La raison pour laquelle il avait eu tant de mal à dormir ne mit que quelques secondes pour se rappeler cruellement à lui. La douleur cuisante, la sensation d'avoir un hameçon qui lui transperçait les lèvres.

D'une main tremblante, il effleura du bout des doigts sa bouche sanguinolente. Il grimaça de douleur quand il toucha l'un des points ou le fil s'enfonçait dans sa chaire meurtrie. Ce faisant ses muscles tirèrent davantage sur les fils le faisant souffrir davantage. Il ravala les larmes de douleurs et de rage qui perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Tout son visage n'était que souffrance. Le métal qui cousait ses lèvres closes, les points qui s'infectaient, rendant sa bouche ou ce qu'il en restait gonflé et rouge de chaleur. La moindre expression tirait sur ses muscles et était une torture. Mais rien ne pourrait être pire que... que ce qui c'était passé.

Tâchant de garder son visage le plus immobile possible il se redressa sur son lit avec précaution, ses coudes tremblants lorsqu'il s'appuya dessus. Il se leva très péniblement jusqu'à récupérer le plateau de nourriture qui avait été téléporté plus tôt. De fait de nourriture il y avait une carafe d'eau, un verre vide et un large bol de soupe qui devait être complètement refroidie depuis le temps. Et surtout une paille pour lui permettre d'avaler quelque chose malgré sa... punition.

Il avait essayé de dormir avant de tenter de manger quoi que ce soit pensant que peut-être la douleur serait moins pire, mais il n'en était rien. Malgré tout sa gorge était aussi sèche que le désert et sa bouche était un charbon ardent. Aussi il serra fortement les poings, crispant tous les muscles de son corps hormis ceux du visage avant d'introduire très lentement la paille entre deux pans de ses lèvres cousus par le fil. La douleur fut assommante, mais dès qu'il y parvint, il aspira l'eau directement dans la carafe et le soulagement fut instantané. Il but ainsi pendant de longues minutes, ne procédant que par petites gorgées. Il n'osa pas manger toutefois, ses hauts-le-cœur constants menaçant de le faire vomir à tout instant si il n'avait pas déjà eu l'estomac vide, et il ne voulait pas expérimenter ça dans cette situation. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester conscient pour s'empêcher de mourir étouffé dans son vomi.

Quelle fin glorieuse ça aurait été. Il avait été Roi d'Asgard, capitaine de la garde, et Sorcier suprême. Et maintenant le voilà, une loque en prison, à peine capable de faire une petite étincelle avec son seiđr* et de se nourrir seul. Pathétique. Mais il ne pleurera pas. Il ne pleurerait plus jamais. Il est trop fier pour ça.

 _ **La conjonction est un événement très difficile à faire appréhender au commun des gens. Il se produit selon un cycle aussi précis qu'une horloge midgardienne, mais de période incroyablement longue. Mes estimations les plus proches donneraient un cycle de 11 345 années. Et part années j'entends le temps universel qui s'écoule dans le vide de l'espace loin de toute corps massif ou magie susceptible de le perturber.**_

 _ **Lors de la conjonction, les Neufs Royaumes d'Yggdrasil sont parfaitement alignés troublant les frontières entre eux et permettant de voyager entre les mondes sans l'aide d'un Bifröst ou des arts mystiques. Le temps aussi est perturbé et sans que l'on s'en rende compte, des mois deviennent des années et des jours des secondes. Lorsque l'alignement arrive enfin, toutes ces perturbations atteignent un pic avant de disparaître jusqu'au prochain cycle.**_

 **"Histoire des arts mystiques à travers Yggdrasil" - Loki Odinson**

La bataille avait été terrible, et plus d'une fois, Thor avait bien cru qu'ils allaient perdre Midgard pour de bon. Mais ils avaient fait front tous ensemble et avaient vaincu. Le simple souvenir de cette bataille épique et valeureuse au côté de ses nouveaux compagnons midgardiens emplissait le Dieu du Tonnerre d'allégresse. Combattre lui faisait oublier les tourments que lui causaient la situation de son frère et le temps qui s'écoulait depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait pu voir la douce docteur Foster.

Il était resté plusieurs jours pour aider les Avengers à remettre de l'ordre sur Midgard, mais il était maintenant temps pour lui de rentrer à Asgard. La vision qu'il avait eût le préoccupait beaucoup. Les Pierres d'Infini allaient refaire surface. Même lui qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose savait que c'était un très mauvais présage. Tout prenait sens maintenant. Le Tesseract que Loki avait tant convoité. La pierre qui ornait son sceptre. Indéniablement les nouveaux "amis" de son frère avaient quelque chose à voir avec ça. Et Loki en tant que Sorcier suprême devait certainement être celui qui en savait le plus. Mais ce n'était pas de lui qu'il tirerait des informations désormais.

Il avait très vaguement résumé la situation à Stark et au Capitaine, mais lui-même en savait peu et il ne voulait de toute façon pas affoler les Terriens.

Il avait promis aux Avengers de revenir sous peu, et il devait aussi aller voir Jane, mais pour l'heure, il devait rentrer chez lui. Il était seul au milieu du parking du nouveau quartier général des Avengers quand il cria:

\- Heimdal, ouvre le Bifröst !

Quelques instants plus tard, un éblouissant rayon de lumière s'abattait sur lui et il n'était plus là.

Asgard. Pour lui il n'était parti que depuis quelques semaines. Un mois tout au plus. Tout était allé si vite sur terre, toute cette histoire avec le sceptre de Loki à récupérer et ensuite Ultron. Mais le fils d'Odin savait pertinemment que le temps s'écoulait très différemment sur Asgard et que là-bas cela devait faire plusieurs mois. Pourtant sur Asgard seul quelques semaines avaient passés entre l'attaque des Chitauris et le départ de Thor pour la Terre pour retrouver le sceptre, mais la conjonction perturbait tout et il aurait fallu son frère pour lui expliquer de tels phénomènes.

Heimdal l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Du moins ce qui correspondait le plus à un sourire chez l'impassible gardien du Bifröst. Thor ne perdit pas de temps et vola avec Mjöllnir jusqu'au palais, la nouvelle de son retour se rependait déjà comme une traînée de poudre alors qu'il marchait d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la salle du trône. Il devait parler à son père de sa vision, et de toute urgence.

-Thor. Enfin, mon fils est de retour parmi nous ! s'exclama le vieux roi en voyant le prince franchir les grandes portes d'or de la pièce.

Il frappa Gungir sur le sol, intimant à tous les courtisans de les laisser seuls. En quelques instants et beaucoup de bavardages chuchotés, la salle fut vidée, ne restant plus que le père et le fils.

Arrivé à une distance respectable du trône, Thor mit le genou à terre puis se releva quand Odin frappa de nouveau avec Gungir d'un coup sec.

\- Mon père, je reviens vous faire part d'une grande inquiétude d'une vision que j'ai eu.

\- As-tu vu la fin d'Asgard ? Le réveil d'un de nos ennemis ?

\- Non mon père, mais j'ai vu le retour des Pierres d'Infinité, et les événements récents sur Terre vont dans ce sens.

Odin sembla préoccupé, il avait l'air plus vieux, plus fatigué que la dernière fois.

\- Les Pierres d'Infinités sont réparties aux confins de cet univers. Nous n'avons rien à craindre.

\- Deux d'entre elles se sont montrées sur Midgard récemment, celle de l'Espace et celle de l'Esprit. Vous le savez, père, puisque je vous ai ramené le Tesseract.

\- Mais le Tesseract est en sécurité désormais. Je peux t'assurer que ces Pierres sont en sécurité. Personne n'a assez de connaissance et de force dans tout Yggdrasil pour les rassembler. De plus le Gant de l'Infini est ici, dans nos coffres.

\- Mais père... dans ma vision...

\- Thor. Es-tu un guerrier et un futur roi ou un magicien prêt à croire à des comptes de bonne femme ? Asgard et les autres Royaumes ne craignent rien.

\- Bien père...

Thor décida de se soumettre en apparence. Il connaissait son père, il était inutile d'insister. Et son père avait raison. Si le Gant était ici, ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose, non ? Mais il voulait tout de même se renseigner davantage sur les Pierres. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un Sorcier ou un érudit. À Asgard seul son père devait savoir quelque chose, peut-être Heimdal, mais il ne lui dirait rien sans l'accord d'Odin.

-Comptes-tu rester parmi nous cette fois ? Il est temps que tu reprennes tes devoirs ici en tant que futur Roi.

\- J'ai juré de protéger Midgard, père, et mes nouveaux compagnons ont ma parole que je reviendrais, tout comme Dame Jane...

Odin soupira

\- Soit, il faut bien que la jeunesse passe.

\- Mon père, une dernière chose ?

\- Je t'écoute Thor.

\- Quand lèverez-vous la punition de L-

Odin frappa aussitôt le sol avec sa lance.

\- Tu peux partir Thor.

Le blond n'insista pas et s'inclina avant de sortir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour lui parler des Pierres. Et aussi pour raisonner son père. Le vieil Ase semblait de plus en plus aveugle au danger et sourd à la raison. Son frère avait mérité d'être puni et encore pour un siècle ou deux, mais Odin ne pouvait pas laisser son fils pourrir dans les geôles d'Asgard jusqu'au Ragnarök.

 _ **Svartalfheim et Alfheim ont formé autrefois un seul et unique royaume. Mais les guerres incessantes entre les Alfes sombres et les Alfes clairs ont poussé le Père de Toute Choses à scinder ce monde en deux. Les légendes parlent d'Odin séparant une seule planète pour en créer deux autres. En vérité cela est bien impossible à quiconque ne serait pas un Magicien au savoir et à la puissance incommensurable.**_

 _ **En vérité, les Alfes sombres et les Alfes clairs cohabitaient ou plutôt se déchiraient sur la lumineuse Alfheim. Odin exila les Alfes sombres de la terre qui les avait vu naître et leur donna comme lot de consolation une planète vide de vie, l'une des plus désolée d'Yggdrasil. Dans la langue des Alfes elle devint Svartalfheim. Une terre recouverte de sable noire et où jamais le jour ne se lève. C'est de cette époque sans aucun doute, que vient l'amertume et la rage du combat des Alfes sombres envers Alfheim et Asgard.**_

 **"La vérité derrière les légendes d'Yggdrasil" - Loki Odinson**

Amer ou furieuse, Jane ne savait pas lequel de ces mots définissait le mieux son humeur général depuis plusieurs mois. Le monde avait bien failli sombrer une fois encore. Une fois encore le valeureux Thor avait été là pour sauver la Terre au côté des Avengers. Mais une fois la bataille finie, avait-il été là pour elle? Non, bien entendu.

Elle noyait donc sa colère dans le travail et les rendez-vous organisés sur internet. Elle s'était faite une raison. Elle avait attendu le Dieu pendant des années. Mais quel impact avait-elle à côté d'un Royaume de légende, de batailles épiques et de femmes Ases à la beauté légendaire ?

Enfin ces derniers mois avec ce qui c'était passé en Sokovie, elle avait laissé tomber les rendez-vous qui de toute façon ne menaient jamais à rien et passait le plus clair de son temps au labo.

Ce matin Jane avait décidé de rester au lit. Tant pis pour le labo. La veille au soir elle était tombée sur un reportage qui revenait sur le cas Ultron, comme les journalistes aimaient à l'appeler et elle avait passé le reste de la nuit à se morfondre en repensant à l'homme ou plutôt le Dieu qu'elle avait perdu.

A treize heure, elle était à peine habillée, se remettant de sa nuit quasi blanche, et finissait de manger quand Darcy débarqua chez elle, excitée comme une puce.

Jane lui ouvrit avec un sourire crispé, elle aimait bien Darcy, mais pour une fois elle aurait aimé avoir la paix.

\- Salut Darcy, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jane en invitant son assistante à entrer.

\- Non je ne rentre pas. On n'a pas le temps !

\- Comment-ça pas le temps ?

\- Tu te souviens de tout tes appareils dans le labo du Nouveau-Mexique ?

\- Oui... mais ils sont éteints depuis des années et de toute façon c'est à des centaines de kilomètre d'ici. On a été cambriolés ?

\- Non, mais les propriétaires ont appelé, une histoire de voisins qui se plaignaient du bruit.

\- Du bruit ? Attend comment ça du bruit, et quel est le rapport ?

\- Bah, je me suis aussi posée la question parce que même si j'y connais rien, je savais que tout était éteint, donc j'ai payé quelqu'un pour aller voir.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors tout c'est remis en marche, tout seul. Personne n'est entré là-dedans depuis des lustres, mais ça bip et ça flash dans tous les sens apparemment.

Le regard de Jane s'alluma d'une étincelle qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

\- Darcy, va faire tes valises. On part pour le Nouveau Mexique.

 _ **Les ponts d'Einstein-Rosen, ou trous de vers, sont des phénomènes prédits par la physiques depuis des décennies, mais dont l'on avait jamais pu prouver l'existence jusqu'à leur observation très récente. Les premières observations de ce phénomène ont pu être faites en 2011 dans le désert du Nouveau-Mexique.**_

 _ **Il s'agit en fait de tunnels entre deux points de l'espace temps qui permettent de traverser instantanément ou presque des distance qui avec notre technologie actuelle, mettraient des millénaires à être atteintes. Les "Asgardiens" semblent avoir développé une technologie qu'ils nomment Bifröst et qui permet de générer des ponts d'Einstein-Rosen à volonté.**_

 **"Étude approfondie des ponts d'Einstein-Rosen" - Jane Foster, docteur en Physique**

Loki fixait le plafond. Encore et toujours. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé de compter les jours. Il avait finit par comprendre que Thor ne viendrait pas. Thor qui au final avait été le seul à se soucier de lui avec Frigga avait fini par désespérer de lui. Au début ça lui avait fait mal. Très mal. Ensuite était venue la colère, froide, mais violente.

Les quelques visites de sa mère adoucissaient sa peine, elle venait et lui parlait longuement, même s'il ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle lui faisait porter des livres et des meubles luxueux. Une fois que sa bouche avait cicatrisée presque totalement, il aurait même pu affirmer qu'il n'était finalement pas si mal lotit.

Il avait brisé en mille morceaux le seul miroir que sa mère avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui faire parvenir. Il refusait de voir à quoi il ressemblait maintenant. Ce qu'Odin l'avait condamné à subir était déjà une torture, mais ça avait été fait dans les pires conditions, et Loki n'avait pas besoin de se regarder pour savoir que même une fois les plaies cicatrisées, il était désormais défiguré. Et sans la totalité de son seiđr, impossible d'arranger ça.

Mais le pire était arrivé plusieurs mois après le début de son isolement. Le... ça. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas le prononcer. Ça aurait rendu tout ça réel. Il avait concentré tout le peu de magie qu'il lui restait pour cacher ça aux yeux des gardes et aussi aux siens, étant de ce fait obligé de reprendre son apparence monstrueuse de Jötunn, incapable de maintenir le sort qui le faisait paraître "normal".

Cette situation l'avait rendu furieux, mais il l'avait acceptée tant que personne n'était là pour le voir hormis ces idiots de gardiens dont il se fichait bien. Tant que Thor ne venait pas. Tant que Frigga ne venait pas. Il l'avait ignorée totalement pour lui signifier qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur, mais il ne voulait pas être vu ainsi.

Il se répétait sans cesse que tout allait bien se passer, que tout s'arrangerait. Mais au fond de lui il savait très bien que non. Dissimuler le problème ne le résoudrait pas et sans son seiđr ni aucune aide, il mourrait dans sa cellule. Il était terrifié. Terrifié de ce qui lui arrivait. Terrifié de mourir. Il avait encore tellement de choses à voir. A faire. Et ses enfants, il aurait tant voulu les revoir au moins une fois avant de partir. Ses années de vie se comptait peut-être en millénaires, mais à l'échelle des Ases et des Jötunn il sortait à peine de l'adolescence.

Les larmes voulaient sortir, mais il se retenait. Loki ne pleurerait plus. Il se l'était juré le jour où on l'avait mit ici. Après tout peut être les choses étaient-elles mieux ainsi. Peut-être était-ce ce que les Nornes avaient voulu. Il mourrait ici dans l'anonymat et personne ne serait témoin de sa honte. Il irait rejoindre sa tendre fille au Royaume des Morts. Oh, sa petite Hela comme elle lui manquait. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Le temps s'écoulait plus vite sur Helheim, elle devait être une jeune femme à présent. Une vraie Reine. Il pourrait de nouveau la bercer dans ses bras, être là pour elle, comme avant que l'on la lui arrache.

C'est ce jour-là que Loki décida de mourir. Pour sa fille, son amour. Depuis qu'il était privé de ses dons, il ne pouvait plus rien pour ses autres enfants ou pour lui-même. Mais elle, elle, il pouvait la rejoindre. Elle serait si heureuse de le revoir. Loki ferma les yeux et sourit à cette idée. Bientôt, il reverrait sa fille. Plus qu'un mois ou deux à attendre.

 _ **Hel ou Hela est connue dans la mythologie midgardienne comme étant la fille de Loki et de la géante Angrboda. En réalité, c'est Loki, de part sa nature multiple de Jötunn, qui porta Hel et ses deux frères, Jörmungrand et Fenrir. Des trois enfants, Hel était la seule à avoir une apparence ordinaire. Hela a grandi avec l'amour de Loki, mais elle fut tuée par des guerriers Ases, voyant en elle une cause de Ragnarok alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.**_

 _ **Fou de douleur, Loki conquit en une seule nuit le Royaume des Morts pour sa fille, qui devint Helheim, et assit son enfant sur le trône du Royaume des défunts. Ni morte ni vivante Hela est la déesse de ceux que la vie a abandonné, mais il lui est impossible de quitter Helheim sans disparaître.**_

 **"Lignées royales d'Asgard" - Grande bibliothèque de Vanaheim**

Thor avait été ravit de renouer avec Asgard. Il était rentré depuis quelques jours maintenant et il en avait profité pour passer quelques soirées avec les Trois guerriers et Dame Sif. Il avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps à chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait lui en dire plus sur les Pierres d'Infinités.

Il avait finalement décidé d'en parler à sa mère. Frigga était originaire de Vanaheim et les Vanes avaient bien plus d'affinités avec la magie que les Ases. Il l'avait retrouvée sous les arcades qui bordaient les jardins du palais. Ils avaient d'abord parlé de tout et de rien avant que Thor ne se décide finalement à aborder le sujet.

\- Mère, vous qui avez grandi parmi les Vanes, je voulais vous demander, savez vous qui pourrait me renseigner sur les Pierres d'Infinités ?

\- Les Pierres d'Infinités, Thor ? Pourquoi t'y intéresse-tu soudainement ? Lui demanda Frigga avec un doux sourire, bien qu'un peu surprise.

\- Deux d'entre elles ont été sur Midgard dernièrement et je pense qu'il est bon d'en savoir plus.

\- Je vois. Moi-même je sais assez peu de choses. Pas plus que toi à vrai dire. Loki aurait pu t'en dire bien plus souffla-elle la voix empreinte de tristesse.

Thor sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la douleur que ressentait sa mère en parlant de son plus jeune fils. Il serra ses mains délicates dans les siennes, elle reprit:

\- Je ne pense pas que tu trouveras ce qui t'intéresse à Asgard, en revanche, j'ai le souvenir d'ouvrages qui traitent ce sujet dans la grande bibliothèque de Vanaheim, de plus tous les ouvrages que ton frère à écrit sont consigné là bas. Tu devrais peut-être y jeter un œil.

\- Merci mère, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé !

\- Je t'en prie Thor.

Le blond prit congé rapidement et alla retrouver Hogun pour lui demander de l'accompagner chez les Vanes. Son ami était lui-même originaire de Vanaheim et Thor connaissait mal ce royaume. Il préférait être accompagné d'un natif. C'est donc ainsi qu'avant même qu'ait sonné midi, Thor et Hogun se présentaient au Bifrost.

\- Vers quel royaume dois-je vous conduire, mon prince ?

\- A Vanaheim, noble Heimdal.

\- Ce serait fait.

Le gardien dégaina son épée et s'approcha du centre du Bifröst.

\- Avant que nous partions gardien, vois-tu Jane Foster ? Comment va-t-elle ?

-Je la regarde chaque jour, mon prince. Elle vous cherchait, il semblerait...

Heimdal s'interrompit pour tourner son regard vers l'immensité des étoiles. Son visage se crispa un peu.

-Mais en ce moment il m'est impossible de la voir.

Thor, qui avec Hogun s'était avancé vers l'entré du Bifröst, recula d'un pas et crispa sa main sur le manche de Mjollnir pendu à sa ceinture.

\- N'est-elle pas sur Midgard ?

\- Non, mon prince. Son âme m'est invisible où que je pose mon regard sur les Neufs Royaumes et au delà.

\- Où était-elle avant de disparaître ?

Thor affichait désormais un visage grave, son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Pas autant que lorsqu'il avait apprit que Loki était toujours vivant, pas autant que lorsqu'il avait combattu sur Terre, mais il y avait tout de même une pointe d'inquiétude en lui.

\- Au Nouveau Mexique, près d'une ville qu'ils nomment Puente Antiguo*.

\- Hogun, changement de programme, va prévenir Fandral, Volstagg et Dame Sif de la situation, que vous vous teniez prêt à me rejoindre si Heimdal juge que j'en ai besoin. Je pars pour Midgard.

 **Glossaire de fin de chapitre :**

 **Seiđr : Appellation de la magie dans la mythologie Nordique**

 **Puente Antiguo : Ville du Nouveau Mexique dans laquelle se déroulent les évènements de Thor 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Desolée d'être restée si longtemps sans nouvelle. Comle je l'ait sit je suis concentre sur la fin de mon semestre ensuite j'ai été prise dans infinity war et la hype. Je voulais pas revenir avant mes examens mais j ai besoin de me remettre du film que je viens de voir je ne dirais rien mais allez y il est super.**

 **Mh2 : desolée de t avoir laissée sans nouvelle aussi longtemps, j ai lu ta fic et je l'adore je te donnerais bientôt un avis plus détaillé et je t'enverrais mes chapitres si tu es ok.**

 **Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews pensez a laisser votre avis et bonne lecture !**

 ** _De toutes les espèces intelligentes qui peuplent Yggdrasil, les Jotuns, aussi appelés Géants des glaces par de nombreuses civilisations, sont les êtres les plus proches de la nature. Les conditions climatiques très violente de Jotunheim_** ** _ont forcé ses habitants à s'y adapter_**.

 ** _De fait les Jotuns sont connus pour leur insensibilité au froid, leur force et leur capacité à porter des enfants quelque soit leur sexe. La race est très fertile ce qui est nécessaire à sa survie car sur Jotunheim peu de petits survivent._**

 **"Races d'Yggdrasil" - Grande bibliothèque de Vanaheim**

Voilà, plus que quelque centimètres... il l'avait eût. Tony venait de gagner une bataille pour attraper du bout des doigts le dossier qu'il avait fait tomber sous son bureau sans pour autant lever ses fesses de sa chaise ni lâcher le tournevis dans son autre main.

Il se redressa victorieux et reposa le papier rebel sur le tas de feuilles volantes qui ornait déjà la table.

\- Friday met moi du ACDC, et monte le volume.

\- Bien monsieur Stark.

Ravi d'entendre immédiatement les lourdes basses commencer à battre dans tout son atelier, le milliardaire se leva de son siège pour aller chercher le StarkPad qu'il avait posé sur une étagère tout en allumant deux écrans holographiques au passage. Il était seul dans la tour Avengers, quasi déserte depuis qu'ils avaient acheté leurs nouveaux locaux. A la base il devait juste venir récuperer quelques pièces très specifique et superviser le déplacement des anciens serveurs de Friday, mais ensuite il c'était perdu dans de vieux projets qu'il avait retrouvé dans ses dossiers et il n'avait pas pu s'en extirper. Pas avant d'en avoir fini au moins un c'était-il dit.

Alors qu'il replongeait dans ses plans la musique s'arrêta soudain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe Friday ?

\- Bifröst en formation monsieur.

\- Ici ? Thor a oublié qu'on a changé de QG ou quoi ?

\- Au Nouveau Mexique monsieur.

Stark fronça les sourcils. Pour que point break aille directement là bas c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

\- Bien, prévient le SHIELD qu'ils envoient quelques types sur place pour voir si Thor a besoin de renforts. Prévient aussi les autres qu'ils se tiennent prêt à prendre le QuinnJet. Quant à moi je vais aller faire un petit tour à...

\- Puente Antiguo Monsieur.

\- Puente Antiguo c'est ça. - Répéta Stark en s'emparant de la valise de Mark V posée sur son établit qu'il emportait toujours avec lui. - Allons y Friday.

 ** _L'éther est une arme redoutable qui a faillit permettre aux alfes sombres de venir à bout des armées d'Asgard. Aucun ne saît à quoi il ressemble vraiment mais les légendes du temps du roi Bor racontent qu'il pourrait s'agir de l'une des pierres d'infinité. Après avoir vaincu les alfes sombres en Svartalfheim quand ils tentèrent une fois de plus de conquérir Alfheim, Odin scella l'éther en un lieu si secret que lui même avec le temps en aurait oublié la localisation._**

 **"Guerres et victoires d'Asgard" - Bibliothèque royale d'Asgard**

Jane flottait au dessus du vide. Dans un était de semi-conscience, comme cette confusion fiévreuse qui vous envelope alors que vous êtes à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Tout semblait rouge autour d'elle. Comment était-elle arrivée ici déjà ? Ah oui, le labo.

Elles étaient arrivées au Nouveau Mexique, elle et Darcy, et avaient dirèctement foncé au labo. Les voisins n'avaient pas mentis. Toutes les machines s'affollaient. Après avoir éteint les alarmes elle avait commencé à analyser les données. Il y avait une zone dans le désert, à quelques kilomètres à peine de la ville, où se concentrait une très forte activité molléculaire. Semblable à celle du Bifröst mais pourtant différente.

\- Thor est de retour ? Demanda Darcy en se penchant par dessus son épaule après que Jane ait éteint l'ordinateur couvert de poussière.

\- Non je ne crois pas, mais il se passe quelque chose c'est sûr. Peut-être qu'avec ces données on pourrait comprendre le Bifröst et tenter d'en reproduire un à notre échelle !

\- Je n'y connais rien mais je te suis. Lâcha la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

Darcy n'était pas une matheuse, ni une scientifique, c'était une fofolle qui aimait profiter de la vie. Au départ quand Jane l'avait recruté elle n'avait vu là qu'un job alimentaire, étant incapable de trouver du travail dans sa propre branche qui avait trop peu de débouchés. Mais maintenant pour rien au monde elle ne la quitterait. On s'amusait bien trop avec elle. Et puis elle avait finit par s'attacher profondément à elle. Oui, vraiment elle adorait Jane, elle l'admirait même. Mais Jane avait toujours la tête ailleurs, à Asgard. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'ici aussi il y avait des gens pour qui elle comptait. Des amis qui eux ne disparraissaient pas pendant des années.

\- On va avoir besoin de materiel continua Jane sur sa lancée, et il nous faut la Jeep, elle doit toujours être dans le garage. Enfin si on arrive à la démarrer.

\- Je m'en occupe chef ! - Dit Darcy avec le sourire en levant le pouce en l'air - Toi prend tous tes... trucs !

Ce qu'elles avaient trouvé au point indiqué par les machines était... surprenant. Tous les capteurs portables que Jane avait rammené pointaint dans une espèce de grotte, mais elles avaient vite compris que tout ne tournait pas rond ici. La poussière montait au plafond comme si elle ignorait la gravité, et il y avait un filet d'eau qui coulait sur les murs et semblait sortir de nulle part. Alors que Darcy les éclairait avec la torche, Jane balança un caillou dans l'eau. Et il disparu.

Fascinée, Jane laissa le materiel à Darcy pour ne garder que son capteur et une lampe frontale avant de s'enfoncer dans une bifurquation ou l'eau serpentait tout le long des parois. Et puis soudain il y avait vu le vent. Le vent violent comme sortit de nulle part. Elle avait trébuché, fermé les yeux, et quand elle les avait rouvert, elle était là.

On aurait dit une crypte, le plafond était immense. Mais où est-ce qu'elle était tombée... ? Son attention fut tout de suite captée par l'immense pierre noire qui se dressair devant elle. Elle s'avança prudemment. La pierre émettait un bruit strident. Comme si elle...criait ? Une fois à quelques centimère du rocher elle remarqua qu'il était parcouru d'une fente. Elle plissa les yeux et se pencha pour voir à l'interieur. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Un liquide rougoyant qui s'agitait en tout sens comme si elle était vivant. Elle voulut reculer mais c'était trop tard. Dejà il c'était jeté sur elle.

Jane ouvrit les yeux, allongée sur le sol de la grotte. Elle se leva confuse avec l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Quand elle sortit dehors Darcy se précipita vers elle.

\- Merde Jane où tu étais j'étais morte d'inquiétude !

\- Hein ? Mais je ne suis partie que cinq minutes.

\- Jane ça fait sept heures qu'on te cherche.

C'est à ce moment là que Jane remarqua derrière Darcy les multiples voitures noires et les agents du SHIELD qui trépignaient, mais surtout un homme en armure intégrale rouge et or et un certain dieu du tonnerre.

 ** _Le rôle de sorcier suprême de la terre n'est pas à prendre à la légère. C'est un rôle que j'assume avec difficulté, car je sais qu'au delà de notre minuscule planète se trouvent des dangers et des choses inssoupssonnables que le monde n'est pas prêt à découvrir. Je sais que moi seul peut protèger la terre et je le ferais. Pourtant je sais que mes connaissances dans les arts mystiques et ma puissance sont négligeables comparé à ceux de sorciers suprêmes d'autres planètes._**

 ** _On dit que le sorcier suprême du multivers a une puissance telle que si il le souhaitait il pourrait ré-écrire la réalité._**

 **"Livre de Kagliostro" - Traduction du Sanscrit**

Sigyn rajusta une mèche de ses cheveux blonds avant de rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête. Elle voulait éviter d'être reconnue à tout prix. Il ne faisait pas bon être l'ancienne compagne de Loki à Asgard ces derniers temps.

Cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait pas vu son époux. Après la mort de Narfi et leur "séparation", elle s'était retirée a Vanaheim. Tout ce mariage n'avait été qu'une vaste fumisterie organisée par le père de toutes choses. Ils étaient si jeune quand on les avait mariés, il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Malgré tout elle restait la déesse de la fidélité, et elle n'avait pas usurpé son titre. Dès qu'elle avait entendu les rumeurs sur l'emprisonnement de Loki elle avait décidé d'aller lui rendre visite.

Bien sûr elle n'avait pas emprunté le Bifröst, elle savait que si elle "entrait par la grande porte", on la soupconnerait de vouloir faire évader Loki. Bien entendu elle y avait pensé, mais ce n'était plus dans ses plans. Seule c'était trop dangereux, et puis que feraient-ils après ? Fuir éternellement, se cacher du regard d'Heimdal ? Non elle ne voulait plus de cette vie là. Mais elle avait besoin de le revoir, de lui montrer qu'elle pensait à lui. Ils n'avaient plus parlé depuis Narfi.

Sigyn avait donc emprunté des chemins détournés, ces passages entre les mondes que Loki lui avait enseigné par le passé. La cape grise qu'elle portait lui avait aussi été offerte par son ancien époux. Elle la protègerait des regards indiscrets lui avait-il dit. Elle supposait que cela incluait aussi le regard d'Heimdal. Sigyn s'y connaissait un peu en magie mais elle n'avait jamaissu comment son mari faisait pour échapper au regard du gardien. N'importe quel mage aussi doué soit-il vous aurait affirmé que c'était impossible. Mais pas lui.

Avec la cape, elle se glissa sans problème jusqu'aux cachots, c'était comme si les gardes ne la voyait pas. Elle arpenta longuement les couloirs, cherchant la geôle de Loki. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle su. Cela lui serra le coeur de le voir ainsi. Si affaiblit, incable de la voir ou de maintenir sa forme d'ase. Clairement il n'avait pas tout ses pouvoirs. Et sa bouche. Sigyn serra les poings et regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun garde avant d'ôter sa capuche et de l'interpeller.

\- Loki...

Ce dernier, allongé sur son lit, une main reposant distraitement sur son ventre, se redressa aussitôt. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas parler. Il se leva avec quelques difficultés et se mit à genoux de l'autre côté de la cloison magique. Il posa une main sur la surface translucide, des cristaux de glace se formant contre sa volonté.

Sigyn superposa sa main à la sienne de l'autre côté.

\- Combien de mois Loki ?

Celui-ci ne réagit pas comme si il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote. Même presque totalement privé de ton seiđr tu ne resterais pas sous cette forme. Alors tu caches autre chose et je te connais suffisament pour savoir ce que c'est. Je te redemande, depuis combien de mois ?

Loki ferma les yeux comme si cela lui coutait avant de lui montrer le chiffre 7 avec ses doigts.

\- Qui d'autre sait ? Personne ?

Le dieu des mensonges hocha la tête. Sigyn sentait son coeur se serrer à chaque regard qu'elle posait sur lui. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, et il était maigre, si maigre. Il se laissait mourir. Peut importe tout ce qu'elle s'était promis, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ici. Il allait mourir, mourir seul et dans d'atroce souffrance en donnant la vie dans une cellule d'Asgard. Il était un prince, un guerrier, un magicien. Non il ne méritait pas ça. Pas son Loki.

\- Je vais te sortir de là je te le promet. Tiens le coup encore un peu.

Loki fit non de la tête.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir ici, idiot, regarde toi ! Où est passé le Loki si fier que j'ai connu. Je veux le revoir.

Des bruits de pas. Les gardes passaient par là.

\- Je vais revenir je te le promet ! Attend moi et tiens le coup !

Sigyn remit la cape et fila hors de la prison en jettant un dernier regard à Loki.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Aussi invisible que quand elle était venu, elle herra dans les couloirs du palais à la recherche d'une personne en particulier. Dès qu'elle apperçut la reine, elle la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans un endroit isolé, en l'occurence les jardins.

Sigyn ota sa cape et parla de suite

\- Ne criez pas ma reine. Je viens quérir votre aide.

\- Sigyn ! Qu'est-ce que... Mon aide ?

\- Je dois faire évader Loki, au plus vite. Il est enceinte.

 ** _Il est de notoriété publique dans les neufs royaumes d'Yggdrasil voir même au delà, que l'on échappe pas au regard d'Heimdal. Il peut tout voir, partout et à tout instant. Le seul moyen qu'il ne vous voit pas est qu'il soit en train de regarder autre chose, mais c'est un pari bien trop risqué à prendre. En fait pour savoir comment esquiver son regard, il faut savoir d'où vient son pouvoir._** ** _Peu de gens savent, en fait je doute même que quiconque autre qu'Heimdal n'ai conscience de la vrai nature de son don. Pourtant à moi il a fallut un seul regard sur son armure pour voir, mais c'est parce que je savais ce que je cherchais._**

 **"Histoire des arts mystiques à travers Yggdrasil" - Loki Odinson**

Darcy posa une couverture sur les épaules de Jane alors qu'elle la faisait monter à l'arrière de la Jeep. Tout s'était passé très vite.

Elle avait couru vers le blond et ce dernier avait bredouillé des excuses à propos de Bifröst cassé et de Terre à sauver. Bien sur elle comprenait mais pourquoi ne lui avait il pas donné de nouvelles ? Elle avait cru qu'il l'avait oubliée. Ensuite Iron man avait voulu utiliser son armure pour la scanner et voir si elle allait bien. Mais à peine avait il approché sa main qu'une puissante décharge rouge avait explosé hors de son corps, projetant le milliardaire à plusieurs mètres et faisant tomber tout le monde sur les fesses.

\- D'accord, ça, c'est pas normal souffla Stark en se relevant avant d'enlever son masque.

\- Je-je ne comprend pas... je ne voulais pas...

\- Il faut que j'emmène Jane à Asgard, nos guerriseurs sauront quoi faire et aussi ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Une minute ! Personne ne va à Asgard. les interrompit un responsable du S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Dame Jane à besoin de nos connaissances pour guérir, et vous venez de voir ce qui se passe quand on la touche !

\- C'est une habitante de la terre et une de nos scientifique les plus précieuse, on ne peux pas vous laisser l'emmenner dieu ne sait où comme ça.

\- Viens Jane... Darcy avait entraîné la chercheuse vers leur voiture pour la faire s'assoire alors que le ton montait entre les hommes.

Thor se retint de brandir Mjollnir.

\- Je pourrais m'en charger. Proposa Stark. Je ne suis pas médecin mais je m'y connais certainement mieux que tous les incompétents du S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- C'est de la médecine d'Asgard dont elle a besoin ami Stark. Rien qui ne soit dans vos cordes. Il s'agit de Seiđr.

\- Seiđr ?

\- Magie si vous préferez.

\- Bon et si je viens avec eux ?

Thor et l'agent le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

\- Bah oui je pourrais la protèger et me porter garant de sa sécurité. Et puis ça serait l'occasion d'un premier vrai contact entre la terre et Asgard.

\- Est-ce que ça vous conviendrait ?

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix soupira l'agent. Mais vous devrez être de retour avec le docteur Foster sous 48h ou nous déclencherons un protocole d'alerte.

\- Je doute que le protocole serve à quoi que ce soit à l'autre bout de l'univers, mais si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Thor, ça marche pour toi ?

\- Oui, vous être prêts ? Tony, Jane ?

 ** _Pour quitter Asgard, il n'y a que deux portes de sortie, emprunter le Bifröst, ou utiliser un vaisseau. Dans le deuxième cas vous n'irez pas bien loin. Toutefois, très peu d'entre nous savent qu'il existe des moyens détournés de quitter le royaume des Ases. Des chemins que même le gardien ne peut voir._**

 ** _Ces chemins sont des brèches, des failles dans la structure d'Yggdrasil. Il est fort dangereux de les emprunter et chacun de ces chemins ne mène qu'à un endroit précis contrairement au Bifröst._**

 **"Livre de recherches n3" - Loki Odinson**

Frigga faisait mine d'être plongée dans sa lecture, assise dans son fauteuil près du balcon, mais interieurement, elle bouillonnait. Elles avaient tout planifié avec Sigyn mais Odin ne semblait pas décidé à bouger et le temps filait.

Ses prières furent exaucées quand on toqua à la porte. Odin intima au visiteur d'entrer, visiteur qui s'averra être un garde.

\- Père de toute chose, votre fils est de retour.

\- Il était parti ?

\- A Vanaheim avec Hogun. dit Frigga avec un sourire doux, mais faux.

\- Vous me dérangez pour quelque chose d'aussi anecdotique ?

\- Il y a des midgardiens avec lui.

Odin se leva aussitôt visiblement très agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ! Où est-il ? Emmenez moi.

\- Oui mon roi.

Frigga poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle fut enfin seule dans la chambre. Elle se leva et prit sous son coussin la cape que Sigyn lui avait donnée. Elle, pourrait entrer dans les cachots sans problèmes en tant que reine. Mais il faudrait bien faire sortir Loki au nez et à la barbe des gardes. Elle avait beaucoup étudié ce tissu. Elle n'en avait pas compris le fonctionnement, mais elle savait en revanche comme ne pas s'y laisser tromper maintenant.

La reine enfouit le tissu plié sous sa propre cape avant de descendre d'un pas calme mais rythmé jusque vers la sortie. Les cachots n'étaient pas dans le palais mais dans un battiment hors de la ville, il lui fallait faire vite.

\- C'est merveilleux, et ces vaissaux là, comment volent-ils ?!

Jane s'émervaillait de tout autour d'elle alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues d'Asgard. Tony aussi avait demandé à Friday de tout enregistrer. Thor ne lui avait étonnament pas demandé d'enlever son armure alors il la gardait par mesure de précaution.

\- Vous verrez, quand tout ça sera règlé, je vous ferais visiter Asgard.

\- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas m'inviter aussi dans une balade romantique Point break.

\- Non - s'amusa le blond avec un sourire - mais si vous voulez vous amuser à tout scanner, vous pourrez.

\- Je suis flatté. Ironisa Stark alors que Thors les conduisait à l'intérieur du palais.

Il les mena jusqu'aux guérrisseuses, il avait bon espoir qu'elles puissent comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Jane. Il tentait d'expliquer la situation aux guérisseuses et d'empêcher Stark et Jane de s'en aller à force de flanner au gré de leurs observations quand la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment sur Odin.

Toutes les guerrisseuses s'inclinèrent mais ni Tony ni Jane ne bougèrent d'un pouce. Stark haussa un sourcil quand Thor mit le genoux à terre mais ne broncha pas.

\- Relève toi Thor. Et explique moi que font cet... homme de métal et Jane Foster à Asgard.

\- Elle est malade père.

\- Les docteurs de midgard sont la pour ça non ? Et ça n'explique pas sa précense à lui. Dit Odin en faisant un signe du menton vers Tony.

\- Je viens établir un contact. Et protèger le docteur Foster. Accessoirement.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair Thor, je fermais les yeux sur tes petites escapades mais tu ne ramenais pas tes problèmes ici.

\- C'est qui lui ? Le père noël ?

\- Stark !

\- Je suis Odin. Père de toutes choses. Je suis navré que mon fils vous ait ammené ici mais il n'aurait pas du. Je vais vous faire reconduire au Bifröst.

\- Père ! Jane a disparu au regard d'Heimdal pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle a du se perdre pendant la conjonction il a pu lui arriver n'importe quoi.

\- Je confirme - dit Stark - j'ai essayé de la toucher pour l'examiner et une vague d'énergie rouge m'a euh... propulsé ?

Odin fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Jane. Il posa une main au dessus du bras de Jane et aussitôt une lueure sombre se manifesta. Odin recula sa main immédiatement.

\- Que tout le monde sorte de cette pièce. Sauf vous trois.

Frigga tachait de rester naturelle alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs des cachots. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue voir Loki, depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'ignorer en fait. Désormais elle savait pourquoi.

\- Laissez moi seul, je dois parler à Loki. Intima-t-elle aux gardes.

Elle savait que dès que Loki aurait disparu les gardes feraient le lien avec elle. Mais à ce moment là son fils serait déjà loin et ça lui suffisait. Si il le fallait elle affronterait le couroux d'Odin pour lui. Dès que le couloir fut vidé elle se matérialisa dans la cellule de Loki.

\- Je viens de la part de Sigyn mon Loki. Elle m'a tout dit. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. On va te sortir de là.

Le jeune dieu se redressa aussitôt. Frigga se perdit un instant dans ses yeux, que ce soit ses iris vertes ou ses charbons rougeoyants lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de Jotun, ils avaient toujours été si expressifs...

Frigga sortit une lame très fine de sa ceinture.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps vais essayer d'arranger ça, il faudra enlever le reste plus tard.

Disant cela elle posa une main douce sur l'épaule de son fils et approcha l'arme de sa bouche.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Loki hocha doucement la tête, comme résigné, et laissa sa mère trancher le plus délicatement possible le fil qui le maintenait muet. Quand elle eût fini, le fil mutilait toujours la bouche de son fils, cousu dans ses lèvres, mais au moins il était libre.

\- Mère... Il souffla la voix rauque et enrouée.

\- Chht, ne parle pas trop. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front gelé avant de sortir la cape de Sigyn. Tiens met ça, Sigyn nous attend dehors.

Quand la salle fut enfin vidée Odin soupira lourdement.

\- Bon alors on m'explique ce qu'il se passe ? Marmonna Stark.

\- Tous les dix mille ans environ, les neufs royaumes d'Yggdrasil s'alignent parfaitement. C'est la conjonction. Pendant cette période les frontières entre les mondes se troublent et il est possible de passer de l'un à l'autre sans le vouloir.

\- Attendez vous voulez dire, comme la création de trous de vers ?! Jane avait l'air extasiée de la découverte. Il faut que je raconte ça à Erik !

Thor s'amusa de la réaction de la jeune femme alors que Tony lui carburait à cent à l'heure pour comprendre ces nouvelles données scientifiques. Odin ignora la remarque de la scientifique midgardienne et poursuivit.

\- Jane Foster vous avez du emprunter un de ces passages, et vous avez trouvé quelque chose de très dangereux. L'éther. Une arme scellée depuis des millénaires.

\- Père, vous pensez vraiment que c'est l'éther !?

\- L'éther comme dans les vieilles théories de physique ? Demanda Tony circonspect.

\- L'éther est un fluide très dangereux, il confère d'immenses pouvoir destructeurs, et il a la particularité de s'accrocher à des hôtes vivants jusqu'à avoir vidé toute leur force vitale.

\- Il faut débarasser miss Foster de ça immédiatement. Vos guérisseurs doivent bien savoir faire ça non ? Si on retourne sur terre je devrais pouvoir mettre quelque chose au point. Combien de temps on a.

\- Jane Foster ne va nul part désormais. Les anciens propriétaires de l'éther sont peut-être déjà à sa recherche.

\- Anciens propriétaires ? Demanda Jane confuse

\- Les alfes sombres, les habitants de Svartalfheim.

\- Svartal quoi ?

\- Svartalfheim ami Tony, reprit Thor. Mon père les a vaincu il y a des siècles et avait scellé l'éther pour qu'ils ne puissent plus s'en servir mais je crains que Jane ne l'ait trouvé.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par une secousse violente qui ébranla tout le palais.

\- Les tremblements de terre sont habituels ici ? Demanda Jane méfiante.

\- Non... grogna Thor en approchant de la fenêtre.

Il pu voir distinctement des vaisseaux sombres virvoleter dans les airs et batailler contre les tourelles de défense Asgardienne ainsi qu'une immense collonne de fumée monter au loin au niveau des prisons.

\- On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas perdu de temps vos amis de Svartatruc. Tony remit aussitôt son masque et se tint prêt.

\- Tony, protège dame Jane ! Il faut que j'aille au prison.

Le coeur de Thor battait a cent à l'heure alors qu'il faisait tournoyer Mjollnir pour s'envoler vers la prison. Loki était en danger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Allez je suis inspirée.( Bon en vérité le chapitre 2 était déjà fini depuis quelques temps. ) Merci beaucoup pour tous vos avis, n'hesitez pas a me les partager sue ce chapitre et bonne lecture !**

 ** _La tradition des Kurse date de l'époque où les Alfes sombres sont entrés en possession de l'éther. Un guerrier écrase dans sa main un conteneur énergetique rempli avec les émanations de l'éther. Il subit alors une transformation terriblement douloureuse qui le transforme en monstre extrêmement puissant. Mais aucun retour en arrière n'est possible._**

 **"Civilisations d'Yggdrasil" - Bibliothèque d'Asgard.**

Frigga avait fait passer la cape à Loki. Il était désormais invisible à tous les regards hormis le sien et celui de la douce Sygin. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les téléporta dans le couloirs de la prison. Elle n'était pas assez puissante pour les emmenner plus loin. Frigga le guida entre les murs sombres, il marchait à sa droite et elle le soutenait comme elle pouvait. Il était clairement épuisé. Sygin lui avait dit pourtant mais cela lui était toujours très difficile de le voir ainsi. Si faible, peinant à simplement marcher, lui qui avait été si fort. Mais ça elle avait été la seule à l'avoir jamais remarqué.

Ils s'immobilisèrent tout deux en entendant des cris de terreurs et de douleurs à quelques pas de la où ils étaient. La reine s'immobilisa aussitôt.

\- Prisonnier en fuite ! Appelez la garde !

\- Ils savent... Loki souffla la voix rauque.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils savent.

Frigga fit apparaître une dague dans sa main et poursuivit.

\- Ne bouge pas je jette juste un oeil.

La mère de toute chose se glissa le long du mur et jetta un oeil dans le couloir ou reignait désormais les bruits du combat.

Elle revint aussitôt vers son fils.

\- Il y a un Kurse parmi les prisonnier. Il vide les cachots.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici...

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler. Cette agitation joue en notre faveur. Sygin t'attend à la sortie sud de la prison. Tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est traverser ce couloir. Personne ne peut te voir à part moi de toute façon.

\- Mais vous si. Laissez m-

Loki fut interrompu par un bruit d'impact fracassant et le grésillement caractéristique de la foudre.

\- Il est ici pour moi.

Frigga pouvait lire la résignation et la douleur dans les yeux rougeoyants de son fils. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle était si fière de lui. De son bébé. Peu importe que sa peau soit blanche ou bleue.

\- Ecoute très attentivement ce que je vais te dire et ne me désobéit sous aucun prétexte. Thor ne peut pas te voir. Ni les prisonniers. Je vais me mettre en danger, ainsi ton frère n'ira pas immédiatement vérifier ta cellule et ça vous laissera du temps avant que les issues de la prison soit verrouillées. Tu va courir jusqu'à la sortie sud et peut importe ce qu'il se passe tu ne te retournera pas.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessée. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Vous si.

\- Tu es mon fils Loki. Et tu mérite de vivre. Tout comme ton enfant, peut importe d'où il vient.

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Loki et roulèrent sur ses joues, gelant instantanément.

\- Mère...

\- Maintenant cours. Cours c'est un ordre Loki.

Le jotuns hocha la tête et se mordant violament les lèvres mutilées il partit devant à travers le couloir où Thor et les gardes tentaient de maîtriser les prisonniers. Il se faufila tant bien que mal sachant pertinnement que si l'on ne pouvait pas le voir on pouvait tout à fait le sentir. Son coeur le brûlait, il voulait se retourner, voir si tout allait bien. Sa tête lui tournait et il sentait son énergie lui échapper mais il devait le faire pour sa mère.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il se retrouva dans un couloirs désert. Il avait réussit. Il priait les Nornes que Frigga soit saine et sauve. Une douleur terrible mais familière l'ébranla soudain. Le souffle court il s'appuya au mur. Son seiđr du moins le peu qui lui restait filait entre ses doigts. Il était trop épuisé pour maintenir l'illusion une minute de plus. Elle se leva révélant son ventre arrondi. Loki grimaça pour la première fois depuis des mois sans que son visage ne le torture. Il posa une main férile sur son ventre.

\- Tout va bien... Maman est là.

Avec difficulté il avala les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore de la sortie sud. Dès qu'il fut dehors Sygin le serra dans ses bras. Elle huma son odeur au creux de son cou ignorant le froid le froid qu'il dégageait.

\- Loki... dieu soit loué tu n'as rien. Il y a eut tout cette fumée et... où est la reine ?

\- Restée en arrière. J'étais pas d'accord.

\- Garde ta salive pour les choses les plus importantes. Dit moi quel passage on doit emprunter pour partir.

\- Svartalfheim.

\- Tu es fou ? Il y a des vaissaux partout c'est la panique en ville, ils attaquent Asgard on va pas se jetter chez eux.

\- De là on peut rejoindre Alfheim, c'est le seul moyen.

\- Okay on a quoi d'autre comme option ?

\- Vanaheim, passage dans le palais.

\- Exclu. Il reste quoi ?

\- Midgard.

 ** _Vanaheim est l'un des royaumes les plus semblables à Asgard et les plus évolué d'Yggdrasil. Ses habitants sont biologiquements très proches des Ases et eux aussi bénis d'une longue vie. C'est un royaume très rural dans sa globalité mais prospère et savant. La plus grande différence entre Asgard et Vanaheim est que si les Asgardiens ont réduit la magie à une affaire de femme et comme un discipline indigne des combattants, les Vanes en ont fait un art de vivre et ont dévellopé cette science à son summum._**

 **"Histoire des arts mystiques à travers Yggdrasil" - Loki Odinson**

Stark envoya une seconde volée de petits missiles sur la horde d'extra-terrestres qui envahissait le palais. Dès que l'alerte avait été officiellement donnée, Odin avait ordonné à plusieurs gardes d'escorter Jane et Tony en sécurité tandis qu'il partait avec le reste des hommes déjà présents. Bien entendu les Alfes sombres ne les avait pas laissé faire poliement leur chemin et après avoir viollement crashé un vaisseaux dans la salle du trône, c'était précipités sur eux.

Ceux là n'avaient rien à voir avec les Chitauris, ils étaient bien plus humanoïdes. La peau blanche, les yeux sombres comme des charbons et les oreilles en pointe. Les légendes des elfes sur terre devaient probablement venir de là. Intéressant même si là ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

\- Docteur Foster, je couvre vos arrières, allez vous planquer avec les gardes.

\- Non - le capitaine de la garde lui cria en enfonçant sa lance dans le ventre d'un alfe - vous restez avec elle.

\- Vous allez perdre beaucoup trop d'homme sans moi !

\- Votre mission est de protèger votre semblable, alors allez y !

\- Friday, tu nous atomise ça s'il te plait ?

\- A vos ordre monsieur Stark.

Une dernière nuée d'explosions se répendit dans la salle marbrée avant que Stark ne redémarre ses propulseurs, saisissant Jane au vol. Quand il fur certain qu'ils étaient à couvert dans une pièce reculée du palais il la posa au sol. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien, le teint cireux et les yeux comme perdus dans le vague.

\- Miss Foster ?

\- Oui... Oui je suis là !

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ils arrivent... ils le sentent.

\- Qui ça ils ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car déjà la porte s'ouvrait sur un monstre de muscle et un alfe ou elfe peut importe comment ils appelaient ça. L'alfe fit signe au monstre de s'immobiliser.

\- Soyez raisonnable. Donnez moi l'éther et je quitterais Asgard sans faire trop de dégâts supplementaires.

Stark fit un signe de tête à Jane pour qu'elle fuit en arrière. L'alfe et le monstre s'approchèrent.

\- On ne bouge plus Azog. Midd Foster edt sous ma protection alors si vous ne voulez pas être atomisé...

\- Je suis Malekith.

\- Référence au seigneur des anneaux tout ça. Dommage que vous ne connaissiez pas.

\- Kurse, ramène moi l'éther.

Le monstre se jetta à la poursuite de Jane mais il ne put pas allez bien loin car Stark l'envoya bouler avec ses répulseurs. Il se releva rapidement mais ne pu esquiver la poigne du monstre d'attraper sa cheville, tordant le métal de son armure.

\- Hey pas toucher.

Il activa ses propulseurs, tirant le monstre jusqu'au mur où il lui éclata la tête. Mais ça ne sembla pas le déranger outre mesure. Alors que Kurse l'occupait Malekith parait à la recherche de Jane.

La jeune femme courait à en perdre haleine à travers les colonnades de marbe. Elle sentait l'éther bouillonner dans ses veines. Elle pouvait entendre l'alfe l'appeller

\- Allons mon enfant je viens seulement récuperer ce qui m'appartient.

Jane se retrouva rapidement acculée à un mur, le souffle court et la peur au ventre. Elle pouvait voir l'alfe se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à se tenir à seulement quelques centimètres.

Tétanisée par la peur et par ce qui "vivait" en elle elle était incapable de bouger. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire de toute façon. Elle n'était même pas armée.

\- Je ne vous tuerais pas. Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de vous. Il vous suffit de me suivre.

\- Malekith ! Le sol trembla. Odin venait de frapper un coup violent avec Gungir.

\- Oh. Odin. Et l'homme de métal.

\- Je préfère Iron man. Ça rend mieux. Ton monstre de foire est hors d'état de nuir. Rend toi.

Malekith regarda autour de lui quelques instants, son regard s'immobilisa sur la fenêtre ouverte. Il tira viollement Jane par le bras mais voyant qu'elle résistait il lâcha prise et courut à la fenêtre.

\- Il s'enfuit !

Stark partit immédiatement à sa poursuite sans jetter un regard derrière lui pour voir ce que faisait Odin. Il arriva à son niveau au moment où il se jettait par la fenêtre. Tony apperçut aussitôt le vaisseaux sombre juste en dessous près à le receptionner.

\- Friday puissance maximale dans les propulseurs.

Il fonça aussi vite que possible pour le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne le vaisseau. Mais la gravité jouait en sa défaveure. Il fut obligé de freiner net pour ne pas se heurter à la coque alors que Malekith était gentiement réceptionné par ses soldats. Il tenta bien de s'aggriper , mais les paroies étaient lisses et n'offraient aucune adhérence. Dès que le vaisseaux mit les gaz il fut incapable de tenir la distance et le regarda s'éloigner impuissant.

Il revint auprès de Jane tout en découvrant son visage.

\- Ils fuient tous.

Lâcha Odin en regardant les vaisseaux ennemis s'envoler vers le ciel et disparaître, invisibles à leurs yeux.

\- Jane est-ce que ça va ?

Iron man s'approcha d'elle faisant bien attention à ne pas la toucher.

\- O-oui je crois.

\- Ils vont revenir souffla Odin. Et nous serons prêt à les acceuillir.

Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée bruyante de Thor qui tenait sa mère dans ses bras. Ne masquant pas son inquiétude Odin se hâta vers Frigga.

\- Frigga. Êtes vous blessée ?

\- Elle va bien père.

Dit Thor le visage fermé en s'approchant de Jane, soulagé de la voir saine et sauve.

\- Que s'est il passé ici ? Thor regarda le désastre autour d'eux.

\- Comme je n'avais prédit, Malekith a attaqué, il a tenté de s'emparer de l'éther mais il a fuit. Le kurse qu'il avait avec lui est mort.

\- C'est le même qui était au cachot, il a accomplit le rituel dans sa cellule très probablement, ensuite il a fuit et liberé tout le monde. J'ai ramené l'ordre là bas.

\- Ils vont revenir et nous seront prêt. Faites venir le capitaine de la garde.

\- Père il faut que je vous dise... Loki a disparu.

Un silence évocateur gela la salle. Frigga fit mine d'être surprise elle aussi.

\- C'était à prévoir avec tous les prisonnier qui ont fuit... elle souffla.

\- Attendez vous voulez dire Loki le psychopathe qui a attaqué la terre et vous l'avez laissé fuir aussi facilement !?

\- Thor, fait venir Heimdall, qu'il nous dise où est Loki. Nous n'avons pas besoin que ce traître aille révèler des informations à nos ennemis

Le blond aquiessa le visage fermé avant de partir en trombe avec Mjolnir.

\- Pourquoi nous préocuper de Loki, il est plus important de sauver cette jeune femme, Thor m'a expliqué la situation en me ramenant ici.

\- La question est surtout pourquoi a-t-il eut à vous ramener ma dame.

\- Désolé d'interrompre votre dispute conjuguale - les coupa Stark - Mais elle a raison. Miss Foster n'a pas l'air très en forme et les farfadets pourraient revenir à tout moment. Ils ont pas eut ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Nous allons attendre leur retour de pied ferme. Quand à Jane Foster nous récupèrerons l'éther quand il l'aura consumée.

\- Vous voulez me laisser mourir !?

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire.- Tony se tourna vers Frigga. - Madame, connaissez vous un moyen d'extraire l'éther de son corps ?

\- Seul un mage avec de grandes connaissances en ce qu'est l'éther pourrait le faire sans la tuer. Malekith en serait capable.

\- Nous n'allons pas la livrer à l'ennemie, c'est ridicule.

\- Il y a forcément d'autres magicien dans le coin non ?

\- L'étude de l'éther a été prohibée, si toutefois j'avais les connaissances je pourrais faire quelque chose mais il n'existe aucun livre qui parle de ça. Il faudrait chercher quelqu'un au fin fond d'Yggrasil, nous n'avons pas ce te-

\- Il suffit ! Restez à votre place Frigga. Vous aussi Midgardiens. Il sera fait comme je l'ai énoncé.

Alors que le ton montait ils furent tous interrompus par l'arrivée de Thor et Heimdal.

\- Vos altesses.

\- Où est Loki ?

Frigga serra fort les poings mais demeura impassible.

\- Je ne puis le voir mon roi.

\- Bon on a pas le temps de jouer a cache cache avec lui. Laissez moi ramener Jane sur terre pour essayer de la sauver. S'agaça Tony

\- Mais je peux voir Sigyn moi roi. Elle a quitté Vanaheim.

\- Sigyn ? Demanda Tony sceptique

\- C'est l'épouse de mon frère. Dit Thor alors qu'il faisait s'assoire Jane.

\- Loki est marié ?!

\- Où est-elle Heimdal ?

Le gardien allait ouvrir la bouche quand Frigga, n'y tenant plus aggripa son épaule

\- Ne dites rien je vous en prie.

\- C'était vous !? Cette fois Odin était furieux - Vous avez trahi le royaume et mis en danger tout Yggdrasil pour les caprices de ce traître ?!

\- Loki n'est pas un danger ! Il est faible, si on l'enferme il va mourir... Odin c'est notre fils.

\- Mon frère est mourant !?

\- Il suffit ! Je ne veux plus entendre vos foutaises. Frigga nous reparlerons de ta trahison plus tard. Heimdal. Où est Sigyn ?

\- Mon roi j-

\- Ne lui dites rien !

Frigga avait les larme aux yeux, Thor n'avait jamais vu sa mère ainsi. Stark regardait la scène en spectateur ne sachant pas à quel saint se fier.

\- Thor. Emmène ta mère dans ses appartements. Heimdal parle immédiatement.

\- Je vous en prie Odin, c'est notre fils...

\- Non. Ce n'est plus mon fils. Odin sembla étourdi et porta une main à son front.

\- Père vous allez bien ?

\- Fais ce que je t'ai dit Thor...

Mais le vieux roi n'eut pas l'occasion de s'emporter d'avantage, il tituba de quelques pas en arrière avant de s'écrouler au sol.

\- Il est mort... ? Demanda doucement Jane après un silence pesant.

\- Seulement endormi. Il a épuisé trop de forces... GARDES ! Frigga s'était penchée sur lui.

\- Bon plus de vieux schnock. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

\- Tony !

\- Il a raison Thor souffla sa mère alors que la garde amenait Odin jusqu'à ses quartiers.

\- Maintenant Thor tu es le roi je suppose alors laisse moi ramener Jane sur Terre et prépare toi à defendre Asgard.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple souffla Frigga.

\- Pourquoi ? Il ne peut pas être roi par interim ? Ou alors c'est vous la régente ?

\- Non, le problème c'est qu'il y a déjà un autre roi légitime au cas où une telle chose de produirait.

\- Loki... grogna Thor.

\- Il n'a jamais été destitué ni déshérité.

\- Peut-importe vos histoires de famille, Loki est un putain de criminel et de toute façon il n'est pas là alors laissons Thor prendre les décisions.

\- Très bien. Nous allons rendre directement visite à Malekith. Il extraira pour nous l'éther du corps de Jane et dès que ce sera fait nous l'attaquerons pour l'empêcher d'en disposer.

\- C'est de la folie mon roi...

\- Oui noble Heimdal, mais c'est l'unique solution.

\- Ça me plait pas trop mais je dois admettre qu'il a raison souffla Iron man.

\- Ami Tony vous joindriez vous a moi.

\- Je ne quitte pas Miss Foster d'une semelle.

\- On règlera le cas de Loki plus tard. En mon abscence mère, veillez à la protection du royaume. Notre intervention devrait les éloigner d'ici. Nous partons sur le champ.

 ** _Faire mes recherches sur l'éther n'a pas été une chose aisée. Odin et tout Asgard en général semblent avoir peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Plutôt que de chercher à identifier la menace pour mieux la combattre, ils la cachent sous le tapis. On se reteouvera bientôt dans la situation absurde où l'on sera incapable de combattre un mal parce qu'on a interdit de l'étudier._**

 **"Journal de recherches n.2" - Loki Odinson**

Ils atterirent le nez en plein milieu de la neige. Si Sigyn trembla aussitôt en sentant le froid infiltrer ses vêtements, Loki acceuillit la fraîcheur comme un véritable soulagement.

\- Où est-on... ?

Demanda l'asgardienne en se redressant avant d'aider Loki à se relever. Il jetta un oeil autour de lui avant de répondre.

\- Midgard, Russie je dirais.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une ville. Tu as besoin de soins.

\- J'enlève la cape, Heimdal me trouve.

\- On ne va pas rester ici, tu ne crains peut être pas le froid mais on ne risque pas de trouver à manger ici. Et la cape ne risque plus de marcher maintenant. Sigyn fit un geste du menton vers le tissu, totalement déchiré par le voyage violent entre les mondes. On ne peut plus compter que sur la reine maintenant.

\- Tout le monde me connaît. Pas en bien.

\- Prend ta forme féminine, tu as assez d'énergie pour le faire ?

\- Pas pour le ventre.

\- Qui soupçonnerait une femme enceinte.

Loki aquiessa et se concentra, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Ce furent une jeune blonde aux yeux bruns et au teint halé, et une femme aux yeux verts et aux longs cheveux bruns, à la peau blanche et visiblement enceinte jusqu'aux yeux qui demandèrent asile à une pauvre mamie qui vivait dans une vieille maison après plusieurs heures de marches très éprouvantes. Le passage les avait fait atterir au milieu de nul part dans la toundra russe et ils étaient bien loin de trouver une grande ville avant plusieurs jours de marche.

Fort heureusement, Loki parlait courrament le russe comme la pluspart des langues Midgardienne en fait, et un simple sort de bas nivaux suffit à Sigyn pour se faire comprendre.

La vieille femme ne leur posa pas de question et après quelques minutes et les multiples remerciemments de Sigyn elles étaient installées dans une chambre d'ami où un feu agréable ronronnait dans la cheminée. Dès qu'il fut assis sur le lit, Loki leva son sort, reprenant sa forme masculine habituelle, il ne se montra pas toutefois sous sa forme de Jotun, n'ayant plus besoin de garder son ventre proéminent il pouvait se le permettre, et il ne supportait pas d'être ainsi. Sigyn le fit s'allonger.

Loki avait le teint cireux et des cernes affolantes. Il était aussi d'une maigreur inquiétante. La jeune déesse prit la paire de ciseaux à bouts rond que lui avait prêtée leur adorable hôte et coupa à ras les fils des lèvres de Loki que Frigga avait tranchés dans la hâte. Ce n'était toujours pas beau à voir mais c'était mieux que rien. Les lèvres du dieu des mensonges étaient désormais parcourues sur toute leur longeurs de points sombres et mal cicatrisés.

\- Comment ça va la dedans demanda-t-elle doucement en posant une main délicate sur le ventre du Jotun.

Loki ne dit rien et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Lui qui avait cru mourir dans sa cellule il y a un jour à peine et le voilà libre où plutôt en cavale sur terre. Avec un enfant à naître qu'il c'était toujours refusé à aimer. Parce qu'il pensait mourir en lui donnant naissance. Parce que si Odin apprennait son existence il lui arracherait comme tout les autres. Un violent sentiment protecteur monta en lui à cette pensée.

\- Ça peut aller...

\- Tu ne me dira pas qui est le père n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu verra bien à la naissance dit Loki le coeur lourd après avoir déglutit.

\- Dans deux mois c'est ça ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ou elle aura cette patience.

\- Combien de temps alors ? La blonde demanda le front barré d'inquiétude.

\- Je l'ignore... Sans mon seiđr...

\- On va trouver ne t'inquiètes pas. On ne ne le laissera pas te le prendre celui là.

\- Leika.

\- Leika ?

\- C'est son nom. Ça marche pour les filles et les garçons. Ça vient de pureté.

\- J'espère qu'on verra bientôt la bouille de Leika alors. Sigyn sourit à Loki.

\- Fuir ne servira à rien ici, si Heimadal veut nous trouver...

\- Si c'était le cas on ne serait jamais arrivé jusqu'ici. On a du temps devant nous pour le moment. On va essayer de ramener ta magie et tu nous cachera. Odin te l'a enlevée ?

\- Non...

\- Qui alors ? Comment ?

\- Je l'ignore... elle est bloquée au plus profond de moi. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne me rapelle plus.

\- Rappel plus de quoi ?

\- C'est assez flou. Apès ma chute dans le vide. La conquête de Midgard...

Sigyn soupira lourdement

\- Bon... tu as une idée de comment règler ça ?

\- Il faudrait un autre maître des arts mystiques.

\- Je connais la magie.

\- Pas assez bien.

\- Qui alors ?

\- Il faudrait quelqu'un comme moi... mais les midgardiens ne croient plus au seiđr depuis des siècles.. Je te l'ai dit... j'aurais du mourir dans cette prison.

\- Loki, il y a précisément quelqu'un comme toi sur Midgard !

\- Comme moi ... ?

\- Jörmungrand.

Loki se figea aussitôt.

\- Tu es folle. Encore plus folle que moi.

\- Odin est occupé avec les alfes, et nous n'avons plus rien à perdre. Ne voudrais-tu pas le revoir ?

\- Évidemment ! Mais comment le retrouver... Il était encore un petit enfant quand on me l'a enlevé. Il n'a jamais appris à maîtriser sa magie ni ses dons de métamorphe. Il doit être au fin fond de l'océan.

\- Il répondra à sa mère Loki. Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution.

\- Nous sommes à des centaines de kilomètre du moindre bras de mer.

\- Tu connais Midgard mieux que moi, de tout façon on ne va pas rester ici éternellement.

Loki acquiessa anxieusement. Au moins si il ne survivait pas à tout ça ou qu'Odin le retrouvait, il aurait eut le bonheur de revoir Jör.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yosh ! Me revoilà pour un chapitre que j'avais vraiment hâte de finir. Le personnage de Jör a été assez dur à définir, je me suis basée sur plusieurs fics que j'ai lu en anglais et le fait qu'en gros depuis qu'il est enfant en équivalent Asgardien, il vit seul au fond d'un océan.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos avis qui me font très plaisirs. Une fois encore n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Les changeurs ou Shapeshifter sont né avec un don très rare. Pouvoir par l'intermédiaire de leur seiđr changer de forme à volonté, que ce soit celle d'un animal ou d'une espèce intelligente quelquoncque. Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple illusion mais d'une véritable modification de leur corps. Il n'y a pas de prédisposition particulière à ce donc chez certaines espèces, toutefois on prouve aisément qu'il a des chances d'être transmis aux enfants. Les petits changeurs naissent souvent sous la forme qui leur correspond le mieux, et son assez instables. Ils doivent apprendre à maîtriser leurs dons avant de pouvoir stabiliser leur apparence.**_

 **"Créatures étranges des neufs royaumes" - Grande bibliothèque de Vanaheim**

\- C'est l'idée la plus stupide que tu ais jamais eu point break. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Ami Tony nous énerver ne servira a rien.

Thor disait cela alors qu'il portait Jane dans ses bras, les bottes souillées de sable noir.

\- Elle est peut-être sauvée mais maintenant Azog a mit les voiles avec l'éther. Je croyais que tu allais le détruire !

\- Azog ?

\- Malekith, référence au seigneur des anneaux.

Thor haussa les épaules.

\- Je pensais que Mjolnir suffirait à le détruire mais si il ne peut pas alors je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait dans tout Yggdrasil.

\- On doit le rattraper, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de cette arme maintenant ?!

\- Il va s'en servir pour reconquérir des royaumes, redonner aux alfes sombres leur grandeur d'antan.

\- Oh ça va alors - ironisa Stark - tant qu'il ne prévoit pas de détruire le monde.

\- Juste Alfheim et ensuite Asgard très probablement gronda le blond.

\- Je dois ramener Miss Foster sur terre, ensuite, si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour le farfadet les Avengers te suivront.

\- Malekith peut attaquer n'importe lequel des neufs royaumes à tout instant Tony, rentrons à Asgard, Jane y sera plus en sécurité.

\- Plus en sécurité alors que tu as dis que c'est là qu'il attaquerait en premier ?! Et si il attaque la terre je dois être là.

Thor l'ignora et cria au ciel

\- Heimdal ! Ouvre le Bifrost !

Quelques secondes après ils étaient dans la salle de transfert d'Asgard, Frigga accompagnée d'Heimdal, les y attendait soucieuse, le front barré d'un pli d'inquiétude.

\- Avez-vous réussi ?

\- Jane est sauve, mais elle a besoin de soin. Dit Thor en designant la jeune femme inconsciente dans ses bras et le teint grisâtre.

\- Et l'éther... ?

\- J'ai tenté de le détruire mais il c'est reformé aussitôt. Malekith l'a avec lui.

\- Il va attaquer Alfheim d'un moment à l'autre... balbutia Frigga alors qu'Heimdal remettait en place la clé du Bifrost.

\- Alfheim ?

\- Un autre royaume ami Tony, les alfes sombres y vivait autrefois mais nous les avons exilés, ils voudront le reprendre à tout prix mais les alfes clairs sont totalement innofensifs ils n'ont aucune chance.

\- Il faut que vous rentriez sur terre avec elle dit Frigga à Iron man, vos amis doivent s'inquièter et vous devez prendre des dispositions au cas ou Malekith déciderait de s'en prendre à vous.

\- Tu vois Thor, je te l'avais dit.

\- Bien bien, mais tu as interêt à prendre vien soin de Jane. Je reviendrais dès que ce sera règlé.

\- Où si tu as besoin qu'on te sauve les miches.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda calmement Heimdal.

Tony acquiessa après avoir prit Jane dans ses bras malgré les réticences de Thor. Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient à des années lumières d'Asgard.

\- Il nous faut défendre Alfheim, gronda Thor lorsqu'ils furent partis

\- Nous pouvons rassembler les armées- dit Frigga - mais face au pouvoir de l'éther nous ne pourrons pas faire grand chose - nous avons si peu de magicien ici. Il nous faudrait quérir l'aide des Vanes.

\- Pourquoi faudrait ils des magiciens.

\- Un soldat ne peut rien face à l'ether. Un utilisateur du seiđr si. Et les meilleurs magiciens d'Yggdrasil sont à Vanaheim.

Thor serra sa mère dans ses bras. La reine profita de l'étreinte de son fils quelques instants.

\- Que ferais-je sans vous mère. Père est si fatigué. Moi même je ferais un piètre roi, je connais si peu de choses sur nos royaumes. Je ne suis bon qu'à me battre.

Disant cela Thor ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Loki. Son petit frère toujours si calme, si intelligent et réfléchi. Aujourd'hui ils auraient bien eut besoin de ses talents qu'ils avaient méprisés autrefois.

\- Tu es bien plus que cela Thor. Maintenant il nous faut contacter les Vanes et prévenir Alfheim.

\- Je vais envoyer dame Sif et Fandral à Alfheim, ils connaissent bien ce peuple. Pour les Vanes, qu'Heimdal fasse quérir leur roi.

\- Qu'il soit fait ainsi. approuva Heimdal

Thor offrit son bras à sa mère et faisant tournoyer Mjolnir il vola jusqu'au palais. A peine arriver il fit informer la garde de la situation et envoya Sif et Fandral au Bifrost. De plus le royaume était en effervescence, les dégats fait pas Malekith était important et pendant les quelques heures où il avait été absent, Frigga avait déjà rassembler des ouvriers pour dégager les débris tandis que la garde avait réunit les derniers prisonniers fuyards.

Thor se préparait à sièger sur le trône, mal à l'aise, alors que le roi des Vanes devait arriver. Frigga, les traits tirés par la fatigue, finit de l'aider à s'habiller en conséquence. Thor s'avança assez sonnellement vers le présentoir ou reposait Gungir, le symbole du roi d'Asgard - depuis que son père l'avait lâchée en sombrant dans le sommeil d'Odin. La tenir faisait de lui le roi légitime des neufs royaumes.

\- Prend la mon fils...

Thor referma doucement son poing sur la lance dorée, il aurait souhaité la tenir pour la première fois en d'autres circonstances. Il retira aussitôt vivement sa main, la paule brûlée.

\- Elle ne me reconnaît pas comme son propriétaire souffla Thor en fermant les yeux. Loki est le seul à pouvoir la porter maintenant.

 _ **Le second prince d'Asgard est né doté du don de la métamorphose. Parmi tous les enfants qu'il porta ou engendra, trois héritèrent de ce don. Sleipnir, Fenrir et Jörmungrand. Considèré comme des menaces, des monstres et la future cause du Raganarok, ils lui furent retirés très jeune. Ainsi aucun n'apprit à se servir de son don et tous restèrent sous une forme animale. Un cheval à huit pattes pour Sleipnir, un loup pour Fenrir et un serpent géant pour Jörmungrand. Odin fit de Sleipnir sont cheval de guerre, Fenrir fut attaché à un rocher et Jörmungrand, jetté dans les océans de Midgard. Espèrons que jamais ces monstres ne viennent troubler la paix des neufs royaumes.**_

 **" Famille royale d'Asgard" - Bibliothèque d'Asgard**

Sigyn regrettait déjà amèrement la terre ferme voir même les plaines glacées de Russie alors que la bruine fouettait son visage et que la houle retournait son estomac. Ils avaient marché plusieurs jours pour finalement atteindre une ville, ils avaient ensuite prit le train jusqu'à l'accès à mer le plus proche. Drôle de moyen de transport pour des dieu millénaires. Elle avait veillé sur Loki avec inquiétude, faisant attention à ce qu'il ne perde pas son apparence féminine en publique, veillant à ce qu'il dorme et surtout à ce qu'il mange assez. Le jotuns semblait ailleurs la pluspart du temps, le regard vague. Elle avait l'impression que le Loki d'avant avait totalement disparu ou presque.

Était-ce la prison, le rejet de son père et l'abandon de son frère, le fait qu'il s'était préparé à mourir et s'était laissé dépérir pendant ses semaines ? Ou y avait-t-il autre chose ? Est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Leika ? Si ses calculs étaient correct et en tenant compte du temps qui s'ecoulait differement sur Asgard et ailleurs, il devait être enceinte depuis environ l'époque où il avait disparu dans le vide de l'espace où quelque chose comme ça. L'époque où elle l'avait cru mort pour de bon.

Loki vint la rejoindre sur le pont du petir bateau. Ils étaient seuls à bord. Pour trouver Jör ils devaient juste se perdre au milieu de l'océan. Voilà pourquoi c'était si risqué. Ses cheveux sombres étaient trempés par la pluie et collaient à son front. Ses cernes étaient un peu moins marquées.

\- On y sera bientôt... souffla-t-il.

\- Je pense que si on a toujours pas eu de nouvelles d'Asgard pour le moment c'est que Frigga a du faire ce qu'il faut.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides... demanda Loki en regardant la mer agitée. Quand Vali et Narfi sont morts... je t'ai abandonné.

\- C'était un accord mutuel Loki. Et ça n'a jamais été de ta faute. Et puis... même si je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais de la même manière... je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment.

\- Tu devrais passer à autre chose Sigyn. Je ne te rendrais jamais heureuse.

\- Si je t'abandonnais je m'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel mais lui adressa un petit sourire en coin. Alors son Loki n'avait pas totalement disparu finalement. Il y eut un moment de silence, où ils laissèrent seulement le vent fouetter leurs visages et la pluie ruisseller sur leurs corps. Finalement il se détâcha de la rembarde.

\- Je crois que c'est le moment. Ça risque de secouer un peu.

Sigyn enroula un des cordages autour de son poignet et s'y agrippa fermement avant d'adresser un sourire d'encouragement à Loki. Le dieu des mensonges s'avança jusqu'à la proue du petit bateau, tenant miraculeusement debout. Il était si frêle qu'on aurait dit qu'une vague un peu trop forte aurait pu le pousser à l'eau.

\- Jörmungrand !

Cria-t-il de toute ses forces pour couvrir le bruit du vent et des vagues. Il attendit anxieux pendant une minute puis deux sans que rien ne se passe. Si il avait eut sa magie il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait pu entrer en contact avec son fils.

\- Jörmungrand ! C'est moi, Loki, je suis venu te chercher !

La pluie devint soudain bien plus drue et le vent se leva un peu plus fort, manquant de faire tomber le brun.

\- Loki !

\- C'était ton idée dit Loki avec une petite étincelle dans les yeux alors qu'ils étaient désormais au coeur d'une véritable tempête.

Sigyn n'eut plus l'occasion de s'inquièter des intempéries, car les flots s'agitèrent viollement devant le bateau. La tête d'un serpent immense émergea des flots ses écailles oscillant entre le gris et l'argent brillaient sous la pluie. Sigyn ne put empêcher son coeur de battre plus vite même si elle savait que c'était, sans aucun doute, Jörmungrand.

Le serpent géant approcha doucement sa tête de Loki, s'arrêrant à quelques centimètres de lui. Loki avait les larmes aux yeux et un sentiment indescriptible l'envahissait. Son enfant. Peut importe sa forme c'était lui. On lui avait arraché il y a temps d'années.

Il posa sans hésité une main sur la peau écailleuse de la créature des abysses et plongea son regard dans ses immenses yeux, verts, comme les siens.

\- Mon bébé. Je suis venu te chercher. Je suis là maintenant, tout va bien.

Jör inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté

\- Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu essaye de prendre une forme d'ase d'accord ? Imagine toi comme moi, imagine toi me ressembler mon chéri.

\- Il ne va pas y arriver souffle Sigyn.

\- Il va y arriver. C'est mon fils.

Il y eut un long moment de flottement, puis soudain une lueure dorée envellopa Jör, si lumineuse qu'elle aveugla Loki et Sigyn. Quand la luminosité redevint supportable, il n'y avait plus de trace du serpent géant. A la place, il y avait un jeune garçon, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, assis en tailleur sur le sol. Sa peau était de la couleur du papier, plus pâle encore que celle de Loki. Ses cheveux gris comme la lune étaient si longs qu'ils devaient tomber jusqu'à ses pieds s'il se tenait debout. Il braquait sur Loki de grands yeux verts aux pupilles fendues verticalement, comme celles d'un reptile.

Loki se précipita vers lui s'agenouillant pour le serrer contre lui malgré sa peau trempée. Incapable de retenir ses larmes il pleura silencieusement en serrant son fils retrouvé contre lui.

\- Mon Jör... je croyais ne jamais te revoir... que jamais nes nornes ne me donneraient la joie de te revoir.

\- Mama...

\- Emmene le à l'intérieur... je m'occupe de changer le cap... souffla la déesse de la fidélité.

Elle aida Loki à porter le petit garçon, qui pour des midgardiens ne semblerait pas avoir plus de dix ans- jusque dans la petit cabine du bateau, à l'abri de la pluie puis ressortit.

Loki se hâta d'envelloper Jör dans des couvertures pour le sècher afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Le petit garçon était très silencieux mais observait tout autour de lui avec attention. Tant d'anné seul, incapable de changer de forme, et il avait suffit de quelques mots de sa part. Combien de temps avaient ils perdu. Maudit soit Odin. Loki sortit de sa ceinture une dague que Sigyn lui avait donné et s'agenouilla avec difficulté derrière son fils, son ventre proéminent l'empêchant de bouger comme il le voudrait.

\- Je vais couper tes cheveux d'accord ? Ils sont très long ce n'est pas pratique.

Jör hocha doucement la tête alors que Loki lui coupa les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules. Quant il eut finit il tourna Jör pour lui faire face et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Jör pensait... tu viendrais jamais. Que Jör était perdu pour toujours. Loin de la maison...

\- Je suis là maintenant. J'aurais voulu venir te chercher avant mais je n'avais pas le droit, on m'en empêchait. Je suis là maintenant.

Le garçon se leva maladroitement et serra Loki dans ses bras, faisant oublier d'un coup tout ces soucis au Jotun. Il n'avait plus sa magie, il avait perdue une partie de ses souvenirs. Il avait atrocement souffrt, il avait tout perdu, son rang, son honneur, son frère, mais peut être que les choses allaient s'arranger à partir de maintenant. Il avait toujours sa mère, et Sigyn était avec lui, il avait retrouvé Jör et bientôt il y aurait Leika. Il posa sans s'en rendre compte une maine sur son ventre.

\- Tu as mal ?

Jör lui demanda en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas. C'est Leika, ton petit frère ou ta petite soeur je ne sais pas encore.

Il hocha la tête comme si il tentait d'assimiller l'information. Loki s'en voulait atrocement. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien fait pour retrouver son fils. Il aurait ou aller le chercher quand il avait tenté de conquérir Midgard, il aurait pu y penser dès l'instant où lui et Sigyn étaient arrivés dans ce royaume. Il se sentait coupavle et un parents terrible. Mais une chose était certaine, il ne laisserait plus personne lui enlever son bébé.

\- On va a la maison ?

\- Non... on va se cacher Jör, mais je resterais là ne t'en fais pas. Je vais t'apprendre plein de chose et je t'apprendrais à utiliser ton seiđr. Comme ça tu pourra tous nous protèger.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi je n'ai plus de seiđr... sourit tristement Loki.

Quand la tempête se fut calmée et que Sigyn eut jeté l'ancre pour la nuit, elle descendit à la cabine. Elle trouva Loki et Jör endormis l'un contre l'autre et sourit attendrie.

 _ **Gungir est plus qu'une simple lance. Elle est le symbole de la royauté à Asgard mais aussi un artefact impregné d'une magie très ancienne. De nombreux peuples ont prêté serement à Asgard devant Gungir. Seul le roi légitime d'Asgard est capable de tenir Gungir sans être victime d'un sortilège cuisant. Pour qu'un roi cesse d'être légitime à Gungir, il doit mourir, être dans l'incapacité totale de règner ou abdiquer de son plein gré.**_

 **"Famille royale d'Asgard" - Bibliothèque d'Asgard**

Le Bifrost déposa dirèctement Tony à l'entrée du nouveau QG des Avengers. Steve l'attendait à la porte, les capteurs de Friday avaient du signaler aux Avengers la formation du pont arc-en-ciel.

\- On a cru que tu te plaisais tellement là bas que tu avais décidé de t'installer. Plaisanta le blond.

\- Il faut l'emmenner à l'infirmerie, elle est hors de danger mais mieux vaut pas prendre de risque.

Steve hocha la tête et prit doucement la scientifique inconsciente des bras de son amis, permettant à ce dernier d'enfin ôter son armure.

\- On se retrouve avec les autres en salle de briefing dit le capitaine avant de se hâter dans les couloirs.

Épuisé, Tony demanda à Friday de prévenir les autres alors que lui même allait se chercher un sandwich et une bonne tasse de café avant d'aller jusqu'en salle de briefing. Quand tout ça serait fini il se prendrait une bonne semaine de vacance au soleil avec Pepper se promit-il.

Vision l'attendait déjà, flanqué de Wanda, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Natasha jouait distraitement avec un couteau, Clint n'était pas là, il était allé passer quelque jour avec sa femme et ses enfants. Steve rentra quelques secondes après lui, assurant à Tony d'un regard que Jane Foster était entre de bonnes main. Stark se racala la gorge avant d'expliquer la situation le plus simplement possible.

\- Donc si je résume, des aliens sortis tout droit du seigneur des anneaux ont récuperé une arme secrète destrice que personne ne sait vaincre et prévoient d'attaquer le monde de Thor et eventuellement le notre et en bonus Loki est en cavale quelque part dans l'univers. Souffla la veuve noire en faisant tournoyer son couteau dans sa main.

\- Le seigneur des anneaux ? Demanda Steve confus

\- Quoi même ça tu ne connais pas ?

\- J'ai un équivalent de plus ou moins 1000 heures de films a rattraper Stark. Bon il faut prevenir Fury pour qu'il prenne les mesure nécessaire. D'après ce que tu as dis on est hors de danger pour le moment on a donc le temps de préparer les défenses aériennes.

\- Reste le problème de Loki... maugréa Nat'

\- La mère de Thor semblait penser qu'il n'était pas un danger, qu'il était mourrant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du mal à y croire ? Railla l'espionne.

\- Je pense que le problème de Loki sera règlé rapidement. Les interrompit vision.

\- Nos appareils de mesure et nos satellites ont capté quelques jours après votre départ pour Asgard-

\- Je suis parti combien de temps ?

\- Une semaine.

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi je suis si fatigué. Continue Vision.

\- Je disais donc, nous avons capté en mer de Barents, au nord de la Russie et de la Finlande, une tempête sans aucune explication scientifique au vue des conditions météorologique ainsi qu'une forte signature énergetique semblable à celle relevé à l'époque ou Loki a attaqué la Terre lorsqu'il usait d'illusions et que vous aviez pu relever.

\- Proche mais pas identique ?

\- Très proche.

\- Ça pourrait être quelqu'un comme moi... suggéra Wanda.

\- Non, la signature aurait été proche de celle de la pierre dans le front de vision souffla Tony.

\- Faisons deux groupe dit Steve. Stark, Vision et Wanda vous allez vous rendre là où les signaux ont été captés. Stark est immunisé a certains pouvoirs de Loki, et tes pouvoirs seront utiles Wanda. Vision tu pourra les guider dirèctement.

\- Entendu capitaine. Dit l'intelligence artificielle. Nous comptons sur vous pour organiser nos défenses et guêter des nouvelles de Thor.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est pas demain la veille que je vais pouvoir dormir gorgna le brun.

Moins d'une heure plus tard ils étaient tout les trois à bord du Quinjet.

\- Il a forcément bouger depuis le temps, ça va faire bientôt quoi, vingt-quatre heure ?

\- Nous captons toujours la signature monsieur - dit Vision - j'ai prévu notre trajet en la traçant. Il semblerait que nous devions nous diriger sur les côtes finlandaises.

Tony retourna s'assoire en face de wanda et ferma les yeux quelques minutes, fatigué par l'enchaînement si rapide des évênements. Il avait tant de nouveaux fait scientifiques à analyser et de problèmes à prendre en compte que son cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure. Il du s'assoupir car il fut réveillé par la main de Wanda lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

\- On est arrivé.

Tony acquiessa et se leva, revêtant de nouveau son armure. Il descendit du Quinjet accompagné de Wanda et Vision, programmant Friday pour être prête à prendre le contrôle du véhicule à tout moment en cas de besoin.

\- En plein milieu d'une forêt Islandaise... pourquoi j'ai un mauvais préssentiment souffla Wanda.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de s'inquièter bien longtemps. Après quelques minutes de marche ils tombèrent né à né avec un petit garçon pour le moins étrange. Il avait des habits trop grands dans lesquels il flottait. D'etrange cheveux gris et des yeux verts reptiliens. Ce dernier ne sembla pas effrayé outre mesure et s'approcha d'eux avec curiosité.

\- Salut petit, tu es perdu ? Lui demanda gentiement Wanda en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Jör cherche mama...

\- Jör ? Tony c'est du finlandais ?

\- Non, je crois que c'est son prénom repondit Vision. Les signaux viennent de lui chuhota-t-il.

\- Où as-tu perdu ta maman ?

\- Mama dort, Tata chercher à manger. Jör se perd.

Tony se demanda sérieusement si le petit parlait juste très mal anglais où si il avait un certain retard peu importe la langue.

\- Comment s'appelle ta mère ? Demanda Tony assez mal à l'aise avec l'enfant.

\- Mama s'appelle L-

\- Jör ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

Une jeune femme venait de débarquer dans la petite clairière et regarda avec angoisse les trois avengers, elle se plaça aussitôt devant le petit en position défensive.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! Ragea-t-elle

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds vénitiens qui cascadaient dans son dos, le teint hâlé et ses yeux bruns fixaient furieusement les trois intrus.

\- C'est votre fils ? demanda Tony avec précaution.

Jör ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de mentir, de toute façon il ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

\- Tata... Jör s'est perdu... désolé.

\- Voilà qui répond à notre question. Remarqua Vision.

\- Nous ne sommes pas un danger, laissez nous repartir.

\- Nous recherchons un criminel en fuite, qui a émit par le passé une signature énergétique très semblable à celle de cet enfant. Loki, ça doit forcément vous parler.

Sigyn serra les pointgs et ramena Jör contre elle.

\- Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ça.

\- Loki à déjà fait preuve de ses talents pour changer de forme, ça pourrait être lui. Commenta Tony.

\- Jör doit changer forme ?

\- Non ! Surtout pas ! Pressa Sigyn

\- Monsieur je doute qu'il s'agisse de Loki mais le lien paraît évident. De plus il me semble capter même de manière très ténue une signature en tout points identique à celle de Loki.

\- Je vous en prie... souffla Sigyn. Nous ne voulons faire aucun mal à personne. Loki est innofensif, si vous le livrez à Asgard il mourra.

\- Qu'il aille en prison n'est pas notre problème et j'ai du mal à croire que ce fou soit innofensif.

\- Mama n'est pas fou !

\- Mama ? Loki est ton père ? Demanda Wanda circonspecte.

\- Emmennez nous a lui et nous aviserons souffla Stark, de toute façon nous le retrouverons sans votre aide.

Les yeux de Sigyn lançaient des éclairs mais elle prit Jör dans les bras et les guida en silence.

Les avengers s'attendaient à beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas à trouver un Loki maigre comme une brindille et dont le ventre rond ne laissait place à aucun doute sur sa condition. Il était enceinte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yosh me voilà enfin pour la suite des enfants maudits ! Non pas par manque d'inspiration, au contraire, mais surtout de temps. Et oui les examens de fins de semestre arrivent à grand pas xD. Merci encore pour toute vos reviews j'essayerait de finir d'y répondre au plus vite. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 ** _Hier, mère m'a expliqué que les choses allaient changer. Thor a maintenant l'âge d'apprendre les arts de la guerre. Le temps ou nous jouions tout les deux dans les jardins à longeur de journées est révolu. J'ai si peur de m'ennuyer. J'ai passé la journée dans la bibliothèque. Je suis allé attendre Thor après son entraînement, je lui ai fait signe mais il parlait avec plusieurs autres garçons. Il ne m'a pas remarqué... Ça m'a rendu furieux contre lui mais triste aussi. Mère a du le voir. Elle m'a promit que dès demain elle m'apprendrait l'utilisation du seiđr. J'ai vraiment hâte de montrer à Thor ce que je vais apprendre._**

 **"Journal privé n.1" - Loki Odinson**

\- Si j'ai bien compris, vous souhaitez que nous mettions à votre service une grande majorité de nos meilleurs magiciens pour défendre Alfheim et Asgard ?

Le roi des Vanes, faisant face à Thor, avait dit cela avec un air vaguement ennuyé.

\- C'est exact. Répondit le blond, affichant sourire crispé.

\- Avez vous conscience que les directive stupides imposées par Asgard interdisant d'étudier l'éther nous ont rendu plus vulnérable encore.

\- Ce sont les lois de mon père ! Pas les miennes.

\- Mais ça ne change pas les conséquences mon ami.

Le vanes remit en place une de ses mêches couleur châtaigne. Il était assez frêle comparé à l'Asgardien mais restait certainement un très bon combattant. Thor souffla un bon coup pour conserver son calme.

\- Me prêterez vous main forte ?

\- Je ne voit point Gungir à votre main. Avez vous exilé votre père pour faire ce qui vous arrange ?

\- Comment ose-

\- Vous avez de la chance fils d'Odin, il se trouve que nous avons passé avec la majorité des royaumes d'Alfheim, qui ne sont pas fédérés en tant que planète, un accord de protection.

\- Vous vous battrez donc à nos côtés ?

\- Nous protègerons Alfheim. Mais nous avons déjà bien assez a faire avec les alfes lumineux et nos propres terres pour nous occuper d'Asgard. Qu'il soit dit que les Vanes aideront Asgard lorsqu'Odin lui même, le porteur légitime de Gungir, viendra nous le demander.

\- Soit. - Thor ne s'énerva pas d'avantage, il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas plier, le roi des Vanes était sûrement l'une des personnes ayant le plus de pouvoir politique d'Yggdrasil, ce n'était pas le moment de le vexer - J'enverrais des généraux chez vous pour coordoner nos forces.

Lorsqu'il prit congé du roi il rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant. Sans l'aide du Bifrost il faudrait encore quelques jours aux troupes de Malekith pour atteindre la paisible Alfheim, du moins si la conjonction ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Tout ça lui avait vrillé le crane. Tellement de choses à prendre en compte. Il y avait la menace latente des Alfes sombres, le sommeil de son père, la santé de dame Jane, et plus que tout, Loki. Loki bien malgré lui occupait toute ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais vraiment approuvé le sort que son père lui avait réservé, mais il pensait que Loki méritait une punition pour ses actes. Et voilà que Loki avait disparu. Il avait jusqu'ici réussit à le repousser à la marge de son esprit mais il avait suffit d'un évènement pour que les yeux verts reveinnent le hanter. Il n'y avait pas eu de retrouvailles entre eux. Pourtant il l'avait tant pleuré quand il l'avait cru mort. Mais c'était Loki le coupable dans cette histoire non ? Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression profonde que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Pourquoi avait-il le coeur si serré ?

Agacé, il sortit de la salle du trône pour aller retrouver sa mère dans ses appartements. Cette dernière était assise à la fenêtre, l'air fatigué, le vent soufflait doucement dans ses boucles couleur du miel.

\- Mère...

\- Thor, assied toi. Comment cela c'est-il passé ?

\- Il aidera Alfheim, il avait déjà prévu de le faire en fait mais nous unirons nos forces. Mais il ne m'a pas reconnu comme le porteur légitime de Gungir, Asgard devra se défendre seule contre les Alfes. Il faut retrouver Loki. Comme vous je désaprouve la punition que père lui a donné mais il reste un traître et voyez ce que cela donne.

\- Thor tu me demandes de couper mon coeur en deux... Asgard est toute ma vie mais je devrais sacrifier mon fils... le trahir... ?

\- Vous avez bien trahi père pour lui permettre de fuir. Et je ne le sacrifierais pas ! Mais il doit abdiquer. En échange de ça il aura droit à un jugement plus équitable que celui que père lui a accordé.

\- Thor si Odin met la main sur ton frère il le tuera. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?!

\- Parce que... ton frère porte la vie.

Thor serra les poings à s'en faire saigner les paumes. Il avait toujours trouvé naturel que Loki puisse enfanter, il était comme ça, c'était Loki c'est tout. Mais Odin et la quasi-totalité d'Asgard ne le voyaient pas de cette manière. Pour eux c'était une indignité et les enfants de Loki étant ce qu'ils étaient, Odin les lui arrachait toujours de peur qu'ils soient une menace pour Asgard ou les faisait tuer. Pourtant Loki aimait ses enfants plus que tout. Thor pensait qu'il avait compris qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne plus en avoir puisque ça ne lui causait que des souffrances, mais voilà qu'il avait recommencé. Si Odin se réveillait et s'en rendait compte il tuerait l'enfant dès sa naissance si il ne faisait pas pire. L'horreur de la situation, qu'un enfant soit tué par sa propre famille, frappa Thor de plein fouet, il n'avait jamais approuvé cela mais la réalité était aujourd'hui encore plus cruelle.

\- Alors j'irais le trouver, je ne le rammènerais pas à Asgard. Je vous donne ma parole.

\- Je ne peux empêcher Heimdal de parler plus longtemps... mais je t'en supplie soit indulgent avec lui... laisse le libre.

\- Je prendrais ma décision après lui avoir parler. Je partirais demain au retour de Sif et Fandral.

 ** _Mère dit que je suis très doué et que j'ai des prédispositions à l'utilisation du seiđr. Nous avons commencé avec des choses très simples. Après quelques leçons j'ai réussi à faire apparaître de mes mains une nuée de papillon ! Je suis si fier ! J'ai attendu Thor à l'entraînement pour lui montrer et il a trouvé ça génial. Je suis si heureux que ça lui plaise et qu'il soit fier de moi. Bien entendu ses amis sont venus et il est vite reparti avec eux. J'aimerais tant qu'ils m'acceptent avec eux, ainsi je pourrais passer plus de temps avec Thor. Et puis je n'ai jamais eu personne d'autre que lui, j'aimerais bien rencontrer de nouvelles personnes._**

 **"Journal privé n.1" - Loki Odinson**

\- Loki... !?

Anthony Stark tout comme Wanda fixaient Loki avec des yeux ecarquillés comme deux ronds de flanc. Cela devait être une mauvaise blague. D'ailleurs les trois Avengers restaient sur le qui-vive, prêts au combat. Le magicien pouvait décider d'attaquer à tout moment. La réaction du brun ne se fit pas attendre, malgré son état il sortit sa dague avec vivacité. Aussitôt Stark arma ses missiles et les pointa sur lui.

\- Êtes-vous venu vous moquer !? Cracha-t-il

\- Pose ça et répond à nos questions sans faire d'histoire. Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, t'es un criminel en fuite accusé de crime contre l'humanité. C'est pas le moment de faire du cross-dressing et des balades en forêt.

\- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal ! S'exclama Sigyn, nous sommes venu demander un asile politique à Midgard !

\- Un asile politique pour un criminel ? Demanda Vision

\- Pour une future mère sans défense qui mourra si vous nous livrez à Asgard.

\- Sigyn... Loki siffla entre ses dents. Il détestait être présenté en victime et être impuissant. Puis il poursuivit - C'est moi que vous voulez ? Parfait, mais laissez Sigyn et Jör en dehors de tout ça. Et je vous suivrais sans discuter.

\- Vous croyez serieusement que nous allons croire à vos histoire ? La sorcière rouge s'énerva.

Loki jetta un regard triste en direction de Sigyn puis de Jör. Il venait à peine de le retrouver et déjà on allait les séparer de nouveau. Une rage violente l'envahit.

\- Vous allez tous venir avec nous bien sagement - dit Stark - nous verrons bien si tu dis vrai Loki, mais au moindre pas de travers nous appellons ton frère immédiatement.

Loki ne bougea pas, le visage marqué par la colère, mais dans un geste lent il rangea sa dague. Son cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure pour trouver un plan de secours. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir et maintenant même si ils fuyaient, les avengers pourraient les suivre à la trace avec le seiđr de Jör, il pourrait lui apprendre à se dissimuler mais il manquerait cruellement de temps.

Vision s'approcha de lui avec précaution pour lui passer des menottes, mais au moment ou il allait le toucher Jör échappa à Sigyn et se précipita sur lui.

\- Laisse mama !

Une vague de seiđr doré explosa autour de l'enfant propulsant les trois Avengers au sol. Loki et Sigyn, aveuglés par la lumière, s'étaient couvert les yeux du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Aussitôt Wanda activa son pouvoir pour empêcher le jeune garçon de bouger.

\- Laissez le ! C'est un enfant il ne se contrôle pas ! Il -

Loki ne put pas finir sa phrase, soudain prit d'une vive douleur au ventre il tomba a genoux le souffle coupé.

\- Vous voyez bien qu'il souffre ! Cria Sigyn , nous allons vous suivre mais aidez le !

Tony echangea un regard entendu avec Wanda qui relacha aussitôt son emprise sur Jör. Quelques minutes après ils étaient tous dans le Quinjet. Sigyn était assise Jör sur les genoux et la mine sombre, le regard fermé. Les Avengers avaient allongé Loki qui n'avait pas vraiment eut la force de protester quand Vision l'avait ausculté.

\- Alors ? Demanda Tony à l'android en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Loki est bien enceinte. Sa biologie est très différente de la notre.

\- Comment ça peut être possible... encore un tour de magie.

\- Je ne suis pas un humain sombres idiots, et encore moins un Asgardien. Tous les membres de mon... espèce peuvent porter la vie. Vous trouvez ça monstrueux je suppose.

\- Fascinant. Corrigea Stark. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu es un criminel.

\- Pour la millième fois, s'agaça Sigyn, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

\- Sigyn c'est ça ? dit Stark.

\- Je ne vous ait pas dit mon nom.

\- Frigga me l'a dit.

\- Vous étiez à Asgard, ça explique le chaos qui y regnait. Merci d'avoir facilité mon évasion. Railla Loki alors qu'il se redressait en position assise.

\- Raconte nous toujours ton tissu de mensonge Loki. Nous verrons ce qu'on fait de toi une fois au QG

\- Après mon échec sur Midgard, Odin m'a condamné au silence et à passer le reste de mes jours en prison. J'étais déja enceinte à ce moment là. Comme je suis quasiment privé de ma magie, je serais mort en couche très probablement. Sigyn m'a aidé a fuire pour me sauver. Quant à Jör, c'est mon fils, on me l'a enlevé quand il savait à peine parler et exilé sur Midgard.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il mente... commenta Vision.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Wanda. Il n'en reste pas moins dangereux.

\- On les ramène au QG. Pour l'instant nous n'appèleront ni Thor ni le SHIELD a une condition, que tu coopère totalement et réponde à nos questions.

\- Thor n'a pas besoin de vous pour savoir ou je suis s'amusa Loki. Et des questions sur quoi exactement ?

\- Sur l'éther.

Le visage jusqu'alors ironique du dieu se ferme aussitôt, son expression s'assombrissant. Si il n'avait pas été privé de ses pouvoirs il se serait immédiatement levé et aurait epinglé Stark par la cou.

\- Vous avez touché a l'éther ? Où est-il ? Quelqu'un s'en est servi ?

\- Un certain maletruc. Un elfe noir. C'est lui qui l'a et il va très probablement s'en servir.

\- Où est-il ? Déglutit Loki, blanc comme un linge.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi. Quelque part dans l'espace.

\- Oubliez votre QG, si vous tenez à la survie de votre monde et de l'univers en général. Il faut aller à New-York.

\- Retour sur les lieux du crimes ? Tu as vraiment fondu un plomb.

\- Faites comme bon vous semble stupide humain, ragea Loki, mais si vous ne m'emmenez pas voir Stephen Strange au plus vite je peux vous assurer que tout ça va devenir bien pire que tout ce que vous imaginez.

 ** _Thor est un idiot fini. Il a refusé de rester avec moi. La magie c'est pour les filles. A force que ses amis le lui répètent il pense de la même manière. Il me laisse seul tout le temps, alors j'ai décidé de me venger. J'ai jeté un sort à son miroir pour qu'il se voit couvert de pustule a son réveil. C'était hilarant au début mais bien moins quand ses amis ont commencé à me courir après pour me cogner dessus. J'ai réussi à me cacher dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Il y a la plein de livres que je n'ai jamais vu avant. Plusieurs ont retenu mon attention. "Les origines de l'univers" et "Les six singularités". Il faudra que je revienne ici._**

 **"Journal privé n.1"- Loki Odinson**

\- Je vous ais ramené un sandwich Strange.

N'entendant aucune réponse, Wong entra dans la bibliothèque en soupirant. Il trouva Strange assis, affalé sur la table comme si il dormait mais inconscient.

\- Strange ?

Le maître des arts mystiques se releva soudain en sursautant, sortant de sa transe.

\- Où étiez vous cette fois.

Strange se leva semblant reprendre rapidement conscience. Il attrapa le sandwich des mains de Wong.

\- Je surveillais notre monde depuis la dimension astrale. Tu ne l'as pas senti ?

\- Sentir quoi ?

\- J'ai senti une force brute se servir des arts mystiques. Pas un humain. Alors je suis allé voir.

Il croqua un coup dans son sandwich

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Un enfant.

\- Comment ça un enfant ?

\- Le fils du sorcier suprême.

\- Du sorcier suprême ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire sur terre, je croyais qu'il avait perdu tout ses pouvoirs.

\- C'est bien ce qui me préoccupe. Surtout depuis New-York.

\- Allons y avant que cette histoire ne dégénère Strange.

\- Attend moi ici un instant.

Strange flanqua son sandwich entre les mains de Wong avant de disparaître dans un portail. Il revint moins d'une minute plus tard, l'oeil de Kagliostro au cou.

\- Allons y maintenant. Il récupéra son déjeuner avant d'ouvrir un second portail qui le mena dirèctement au QG des avengers.

\- Je reste protèger le saint des saints, tenez moi au courant Strange.

Setephen hocha la tête avant de refermer le portail pour se trouver nez à nez avec une mitrailette. Une voix de synthèse s'éleva dans les airs.

\- Identifiez vous je vous prie. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

\- Docteur Stephen Strange, je viens pour Loki.

Il y eut un instant de flottement comme si l'IA attendait la permission de quelqu'un, puis l'arme disparu dans le mur de la bâtisse.

\- Bienvenue monsieur Strange.

Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant le sorcier entrer, il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps, Steve Rogers venant à sa rencontre.

\- Stephen Strange je présume.

\- Capitaine Rogers. J'ai cru comprendre que vous "hébergiez" un autre magicien parmi vous.

\- C'est possible. Expliquez moi qui vous-êtes exactement.

\- Je déteste me répèter alors emmenez moi aux autres.

\- Suivez moi, mais je vous préviens Stark reste surveiller nos... invités.

Steve le conduisit jusqu'à une salle où tout les Avengers parlaient déjà sur un ton assez vif.

\- C'est un manipulateur et un magicien, même si il dit vrai pour le gamin qui nous dit qu'il ne se fou pas de nous, il l'a déjà fait ! Rageait Clint.

\- Bruce l'a examiné, il dit la vérité ! Nous nous devons de l'aider, tout comme vous ne m'avez pas laissée tomber ! Wanda frappa du poing sur la table.

\- Toi tu n'es pas rentrée dans sa tête. C'est bien le seul d'ailleurs. Commenta Natasha les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Steve se racla la gorge pour signaler leur présence. Tous se turent et se rassirent corrèctement.

\- On vous écoute, docteur.

\- Pour faire court, je suis un maître des arts mystiques, un sorcier si vous préferez.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement, des tours de passe passe ?

\- Vu les ennemis que vous avez affronté par le passé agent barton je doute que vous aurez du mal à me croire.

Clint haussa un sourcil.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez exactement.

\- Je sais qui vous hébergez ici et en temps que protecteur de la terre je devais intervenir.

\- Protecteur de la terre ? Et où étiez vous pendant la Sokovie ?

\- Je protège votre réalité de dangers autrement plus inquiétants que les expériences ratées de Tony Stark.

\- Quand vous aurez finit de vous prendre le chou. On pourrait peut-être revenir au sujet principal. Steve s'agaça.

\- C'était par le passé un sorcier très puissant. Le plus puissant de tous en fait. Mais je ne sens plus sa magie. En revanche l'enfant...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- Laissez moi le voir.

Ils se dévisagèrent tous avant que Steve ne guide finalement Strange jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tout les autres allèrent observer la scène derrière la grande vitre sans teint. Jane avait été installée dans la chambre de Thor, toujours profondement endormie.

Loki était assis sur un des lits, visiblement furieux de la situation. Sigyn elle était assise à côté et fusillait Stark du regard. Quand à Jör il s'était allongé sur les jambes de Loki et dormait alors que ce dernier lui caressait distraitement les cheveux ce qui offrait un tableau pour le moins atypique.

\- Stephen Strange. Vous tombez à point nommé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon je crois que je vais arrêter de promettre des dates pour la suite. Avec mon job d'été j'ai pas trop eu la motive de reprendre les fics mais vos reviews m'ont convaincues de continuer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et continuez de me donner vote avis. Vous êtes les meilleurs !** ** _Tu le remets en question ? Lui qui a mit le sceptre entre tes mains ? Qui t'as donné des savoirs antiques et un nouveau but ? Quand tu étais bannis, vaincu._** ** _Si tu échoues, si nous n'obetenons pas le tesseract, il n'y aura aucun royaume, aucun lune désolée, aucune crevasse où il ne pourra te trouver. Tu pense connaître la douleur, mais il te fera supplier pour quelque chose d'aussi doux._**

 **L'autre**

\- Vous voyez Stark, je finis toujours par avoir ce que je veux.

\- C'est pas le moment de faire le malin reindeers game.

\- Strange, c'est un collier intéressant que vous avez là.

\- Et entièrement sous ma protection.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent.

\- Loki... qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête... Sigyn s'inquiéta, une main posée sur le bras de Loki.

\- L'éther a disparu du seul endroit où il était en sécurité, à cause d'une humaine particulièrement idiote.

\- L'éther... ?

\- Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas vu vous aussi ?

Loki hésita un instant à mentir. Si il leur cachait la vraie nature de l'éther il pourrait s'arranger pour le récupérer à un moment ou à un autre. Mais alors il... aurait encore plus de raisons de chercher à le retrouver. Un frisson de peur le parcouru à cette simple idée. Sans ses pouvoirs...

\- Non je ne l'ai pas vu. Dit Strange agacé d'admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

\- C'est une pierre d'infinité. Tout comme votre collier.

\- Une quoi ? Demanda Tony, aussi perdu que le reste des avengers derrière la vitre.

\- Ce sont... pour faire court, ce sont des artefacts aussi vieux que l'univers lui même, et extrèmements puissant. Ils attirent en général la... convoitise.

\- Je sais que l'oeil d'agamoto est la pierre du temps.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris résuma Stark, il existe dans ce monde des petits cailloux d'une puissance phénoménale et vous vous balladez avec l'un d'entre eux autour du coup. Vous êtes inconscient.

\- Je protège la pierre.

\- Peut-importe. L'éther est l'une d'entre elle. La gemme de la réalité. Et elle est au mains de Malekith désormais, il va s'en servir pour ravager les neufs royaumes si qulqu'un de plus dangereux encore ne s'en empare pas avant.

\- Les neufs royaumes sont en danger résuma Sigyn. Et il ne vous faudra pas compter sur l'aide d'Asgard ni de qui que ce soit d'autre. Cet idiot d'Odin à interdit d'étudier les pierres à tout Yggdrasil. Nous ne savons pas comment nous en protèger. Résuma Sigyn.

Loki afficha un petit sourire en coin satisfait.

\- Quelle chance, on a justement avec nous un type bien connu pour briser les règles. Ironisa Tony en regardant Loki.

\- Montrez moi que vous avez une once d'intelligence Stark, je suis votre seule chance de vous en sortir.

\- On a le type qui fait des animaux en ballons aussi.

\- Ridicule. Comparé à moi.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il dise vrai... soupira Stephen a contre coeur.

\- J'aurais bien entendu quelques exigences en échange de mes gracieux services.

\- Sauver le monde dont tu fais partie me semble déjà pas mal.

\- Je veux la protection totale et sans aucune condition de Sigyn, Jör et de mon futur enfant. Si il m'arrivait malheur vous devez jurer de les aider.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Je pourrais vous demander de vous agenouiller devant moi...

\- Loki... Souffla sa femme.

\- Bien, je pourrais vous extorquer bien plus, mais disons simplement, aucun accord d'extradition pour Asgard. Et il va falloir me rendre ma magie.

\- Va pour l'extradition mais hors de question pour la magie.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je fasse quoi que ce soit.

\- On a déjà ton gamin sur les bras, Strange se chargera de la partie lapin dans le chapeau. Toi tu nous donnes les indications.

\- Je pourrais vous mentir.

\- Retour Asgard dès qu'on s'en appercevra.

Loki n'insista pas, ce serait trop suspect, il recupèrerait sa magie dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il allait avoir tout le temps de former Jör. Il n'allait pas compter sur ces midgardiens stupides pour le protèger.

\- Très bien une dernière chose alors. Si Thor vient ici, je refuse qu'il m'approche.

\- On ne le laissera pas t'emmenner de toute façon soupira Stark en levant les yeux au ciel. On a besoin de tout le monde pour gèrer cette crise alors vous règlerez vos histoires de famille un autre jour.

Loki jetta un regard furieux à l'ingénieur mais ne dis rien de plus en sentant le regard de Sigyn sur lui. Tony soupira prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il était au bord de l'épuisement.

\- Bon. Loki tu nous donneras toute tes infos demain matin. Fury devrait être la aussi si on arrive à faire passer la pilule soupira-t-il.

Après cela les avengers se dispersèrent un à un. Tony alla dormir, épuisé. Si certain se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour discuter de la suite des evènements et de la marche à suivre, Clint alla s'isoler n'arrivant pas à accepter la situation surréaliste. Steve proposa une chambre à Sigyn mais cette dernière refusa fermement, voulant rester auprès de Loki. Ce dernier avait sombré rapidement dans le sommeil, Jör serré tout contre lui. Sigyn elle avait fini par s'assoupir dans un lit adjacent.

Cette nuit là il y eut un orage terrible pourtant l'interieur de la demeure resta très calme. Comme avant une terrible

tempête. Jane ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre. Elle avait l'impression qu'un camion lui était passé sur la tête. Elle se redressa vivement. Tout était flou, Asgard... l'éther puis l'attaque des elfes. Paniquant soudain elle se leva du lit cherchant à comprendre où elle était. La pièce était à peine meublée. Seul un cadre tronaît sur la table de nuit. Malgré l'obscurité elle pouvait y distinguer l'ensemble des avengers. Les avengers, elle devait être à leur QG. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et jetta un oeil dans le couloir, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Elle referma la porte et entreprit une inspection de son corps. Plus aucune trace de l'éther. Quand sa première panique fut passée, une seconde vague d'émotion la submergea. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu la bas, à Asgard, c'était fantastique. Mais Thor, ce n'était pas ou plus vraiment l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse il y a des années. Elle avait succombé au charme de l'inconnu ignorant tout de ce monde et pourtant si savant, toujours attentif, pas à celui du futur roi toujours tourné vers la diplomatie et le coeur orageux.

Elle l'avait attendu toute ces années et comprenait seulement maintenant qu'elle c'était trompée. Elle ne put empêcher son coeur de se serrer lourdement. Qui lui restait-il à présent ?

 ** _J'ai grandit dans mon exil, fils d'Odin. J'ai vu des mondes dont tu n'avais jamais entendu parler. J'ai vu le véritable pouvoir du tesseract._**

 ** _Qui t'as montré ce pouvoir ? Qui contrôle le prétendu roi ? Abandonne le tesseract ! Abandonne ce rêve empoisonné ! Rentre à la maison..._**

 ** _Je n'en ai pas..._**

Il y avait eut l'obscurité. Puis le vide. Il avait cru que le néant allait l'engloutir et le liberer de son fardeau. Mais au lieu de ça il y avait eut... eux

Eux qui avaient déchiré son esprit et détruit son corps. Eux qui avaient disloqué son être et l'avaient asservit.

Loki se reveilla en sursaut et couvert de sueur. Il sentait la chaleur apaisante de son fils contre lui. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ou plutôt un souvenir. Veillant à ne pas réveiller Jör il se redressa en position assise et soupira en apercevant Sigyn endormie sur un lit voisin.

Tout ce qui avait toujours compté pour le dieu de la malice c'était survivre et protéger ses enfants. Quand tout ça serait finit il ne penserait plus qu'à lui. Il refusait d'accorder sa confiance aux Midgardiens. Il n'acceptait de coopèrer que parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. La première chose à faire c'était de mettre Leika au monde et de reteouver sa magie. Une fois que Thanos serait vaincu il récupèrerait Fen et Sleipnir et il partirait loin de tout ça.

Et puis il y avait Thor. Il tentait tant bien que mal de le repousser aux marges de son esprit. Au plus profond de lui, il désirait son attention et son amour. Mais il avait trop peur de lui faire face. De voir de la déception dans ses yeux.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées le petit garçon contre lui commença à s'agiter. Loki l'aida à émerger doucement du sommeil.

\- Mama ?

\- Je suis là Jör. Rendors toi c'est encore la nuit.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils semblant chercher ses mots.

\- J'a faim mama.

\- On dit j'ai faim. Viens on va te chercher quelque chose.

Sur ses mots il débrancha précotionneusement les électrodes sur ses bras avant de descendre du lit. Il avait pu se changer et portait un simple pantalon et une large tunique verte. Il prit la main de son fils dans la sienne tentabt de trouver le chemin de la cuisine dans le dédale du complexe. Il se refusait de s'éclairer par magie ayant peur que sa véritable apparence reface surface

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Jör sursauta et ses mains s'illuminèrent aussitôt. Loki lui même ne put s'empêcher de sursauter mais il avait déjà entendu ça lors de l'attaque de New-York.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est disons... un esprit bienveillant qui veille sur cette maison. Nous cherchons la cuisine.

Des lumières douces s'allumèrent au sol traçant le chemin jusqu'à la pièce recherchée, un jeu de piste que Jör trouva fort amusant.

Une fois arrivé a destination Loki fouilla dans les placards. Il avait eut par le passé une bonne connaissance de la culture Midgardienne mais les moeurs avaient beaucoup évoluées depuis et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il convenait de donner à un petit garçon.

Pendant qu'il s'afferait Jör était grimpé sur le comptoire et c'était assis dessus. S'amusant à créer des orbes lumineuses avec ses mains.

\- Besoin d'aide peut-être ?

Loki se retourna froidement pour masquer sa surprise. Il détestait être faible et ne pouvoir sentir venir ses ennemies.

\- Capitaine. Que faites vous ici.

\- Je dors peu. Je pourrais vous retourner la question dit il en jettant un regard aux multiples petites boules de lumière jaune qui flottaient désormais dans la pièce.

\- Nous cherchions à manger pour Jör répondit Loki sèchement.

Steve esquissa un sourire amusé et alluma le plafonnier avant de sortir une boîte de pop tart d'un placard.

\- Thor adore ça. On en a toujours en réserve au cas où.

Dit le super soldat avant d'ouvrir le sachet et de le tendre au petit garçon. Ce dernier lui prit aussitôt et examina l'objet quelques instants avant de sortir une gauffrette pour la renifler avec suspicion. Steve leva un sourcil décontenancé par son comportement.

\- Il a vécu seul pendant des siècles au fond de la mère. C'est comme un enfant sauvage. Je n'ai eu que très peu de temps pour l'éduquer.

Expliqua Loki.

\- Comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant...

Jör avait finalement décidé que le repas proposé lui convenait et avait entreprit d'engloutir autant de pop-tart que possible. Alors qu'il allait entamer la quatrième Loki lui retira le paquet des mains.

Steve serra les dents s'attendant à une crise de nerf mais au lieu de ça le paquet flotta en l'air pour attrir de nouveau dans les mains du petit garçon

\- Ça c'est particulier... commenta Steve

\- Que cela reste entre nous. Je ne voudrais pas que Stark ait envie de dissèquer mon fils.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre. Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaisance Jörmungrand.

Loki haussa un sourcil surpris de voir que le blond avait retenu le nom compliqué de son fils.

\- Ravi capitaine. Répondit le garcon utilisant le surnom que Loki avait sonné à Rogers.

Steve sourit alors que Jör bailla paresseusement.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aller au lit s'amusa Loki avant de reprendre les pop tart et de prendre Jör dans ses bras.

\- Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ?

\- Je suis peut-être enceinte mais je ne suis pas humain. Ma force est bien supérieure à la votre.

\- Je vois... je ne voulais pas être vexant. Bonne nuit Steven Rogers.

\- Bonne nuit.

Loki retourna dans l'aile médicale et s'allongea avec Jör qui avait de nouveau plongé dans le sommeil. Demain les choses sérieuses commenceraient.


End file.
